A Weak Moment
by WhoYouReallyAre
Summary: I decided to give this a shot since there is a massive lack of Chuffy fictions out there. This one is based around S15 (2000/2001) and a storyline that was supposed to happen but got cancelled in which Duffy and Charlie had an affair but I've made some differences. Completed now. Sequel is Singing in the Rain, also completed.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to give this a shot since there is a massive lack of Chuffy fictions out there. This one is based around S15 (2000/2001) and a storyline that was supposed to happen but got cancelled in which Duffy and Charlie had an affair but I've made some differences. I wrote a fiction around this some years ago but it's been lost so I've started again. Also I've changed her second child to a girl (Megan) as originally suggested in Series 12. Enjoy. :D**

 _Opening her eyes slowly she insistently looks for her husband but the left side of the bed is not just empty but made. Once more he hadn't returned home. Sighing to herself she pushes up and out of the bed questioning her marriage again. What was she doing? Was it really worth it? Before she had any chance to think properly about her husband her attention was drawn to two small feet rushing across the hall before bursting into the room loudly announcing her presence._

 _Having managed to successfully get both kids off to her mothers without her asking too many questions on where Andrew was and without her youngest, Megan, throwing a fit that she didn't want her to go to work, unlike last week, she left herself only a small amount of time to get to work. She was going to be late. Great. Charlie was not going to be impressed The last thing she wanted to do was explain that she was late thanks to her husband deciding to spend the night at his mistress house. Oh sorry no he decided to "work late" Hmm. As if she was that naive. No today was his first day back after his trip to Canada in which he had to leave his son with his wife. How he did it she didn't know, she only knew she'd never be able to leave her kids in another country when they were so little. Rushing through the department, over fifteen minutes late thanks to traffic, she ignores the looks from her colleagues as she attempts to get ready as quickly as possible only hoping she could just blend in and begin work without Charlie quizzing her._

 _Sadly for her that was not to be just seconds before she goes to leave the staffroom a familiar face enters blocking her exit. He looked concerned knowing full well she was never late without a good reason he only hoped it was due to her car breaking down like last time._

" _Are you alright?" Giving half an answer she didn't wish to load her already stressed friend with her marriage issues. It simply wasn't fair not to mention she hadn't a clue how his trip had gone yet._

" _Sorry the traffic was awful. I'll work through my break." Sighing he knew when she wasn't telling the truth and this was one of those times. Obviously her reason wasn't as simple as a broken down car. But at the same time he knew when to press her and this wasn't the time._

" _Okay, if that's all it was." She knew he didn't believe her but she was late as it was. They were both needed outside._

" _Of course. Anyway how was your trip?" His face changed, his eyes instantly became sombre._

" _Oh alright. I'll tell you about that later. We best get on with our jobs eh?" that look in his eyes frightened her but he was right now was not the time and this wasn't the place. They both had jobs to do._

 _Their shift was not an easy one but it did do a good job of keeping both their minds of the problems they both had in their personal lives. Of course you couldn't run away from them forever although they both were doing a good job at attempting to. Both of their shifts had finished nearly an hour ago yet Duffy was still sitting in Charlie's office, pretending to do paperwork, as Charlie focusses on sorting out the mess of an admin area. Glancing up from the computer he sighs, he really should head home. Not that anyone would know any difference. Opening the door to his office he expected it to empty, having assumed Duffy would be long gone. But no there sat his best friend staring down at the paperwork in front of her not having heard the door open. Oblivious to him._

" _I thought you'd be home by now Duffy." her eyes shot up on hearing the voice behind her, smiling she shrugs._

" _Could say the same about you Charlie." Shutting the door behind him he takes a seat next to her as she swings round to face him._

" _Something on your mind?" Shrugging him off she smiles more, hoping he'd buy it. She still didn't wish to discuss her husband, knowing all to well it would just end in her sobbing into Charlie. He didn't need that._

" _Nothing. Bar the fact you still haven't told me how your trip to Canada went." Sighing his eyes fall once more, considering his answer._

" _Hmm." Looking up he spots the worry written all over her face. "It was fine." Creasing her eyebrows she folds her arms, not buying it in the slightest._

" _Really? Because your face screams otherwise. Come on Charlie. What happened?" Rubbing the side of his face he keeps his eyes on the table rather than the concerned eyes of Duffy._

" _Baz asked me for a divorce." Her mouth drops with the shock unable to muster an intelligent response._

" _What?!" Smiling he nods knowingly as she just stares completely confused at him._

" _Yeah that was basically my reaction." Now rubbing her own face she attempts to make sense of the situation. All to no avail._

" _I know you didn't agree on the Canada move but I didn't expect that." Finally meeting her eye he smiles sadly._

" _Snap. Although to be honest I don't know why. We've barely spent any time together since the wedding. We married and she left. Obviously marriage wasn't what she expected."_

 _Leaning forward she tenderly rubs his arm not understanding Baz in the slightest._

" _Marriage is never what anyone expects." Sighing she continues "Oh Charlie, I'm sorry. Baz doesn't know how lucky she was." Something took over her mood, something that worried him. "she's a bloody fool."_

" _If you say so. She obviously doesn't agree. I'm guessing you and Andrew are having problems?" sitting back, opening the distance between them once more she shuts her eyes for a split second before answering him._

" _I do say so." Taking a sharp intake of breath she attempts to shake this conversation once more. "This isn't about me Charlie. The last thing you need right now is me moaning."_

" _Oh come on Duffy. We've both decided to stay at work instead of going home. I told you why I'm still here it's only right you tell me." leaning in he mirrors her earlier by placing a hand on her shoulder "You'll tell me eventually." Meeting his eye she blinks away the tears threatening to fall already._

" _Oh I'm just fed up. I guess it's expected when your husband spends all night at his mistresses and thinks you've not worked it out." Guilt was the instantly feeling, along with anger, at hearing her say those words. If he hadn't insisted she stayed with him maybe she wouldn't still be getting hurt by him._

" _Oh Duffy I hadn't a clue he was back at that game again. I'm sorry." She laughs, a single hurt laugh. Trying desperately not to let her tears flow._

" _Back at it? He's not stopped. As far as I know it's still the same woman." Shaking his head in disbelief he didn't know how she put herself through this._

" _All this time? You never said." Attempting to smile and failing she just shrugs._

" _I thought he'd either stop or I'd become numb to it. But no." As her tears finally broke free she furiously wipes them away "Oh this isn't helping either of us. How about a drink instead?" Despite wanting to talk more about Andrew he takes the hint_

" _That's the best thing I've heard all day. Come on before this place sends us both mad." Holding out his arm for her to link he smiles only wishing he could take the pain away. She deserved better than this. Unbeknown to him she was thinking very similar thoughts towards him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Opening her eyes an instant headache consumed her. Rubbing her head, her eyes quickly shut again as the events of last night flood her mind. Oh god. Far too much alcohol and then in a weak moment something she really wasn't expecting. What the hell was she thinking? What were they both thinking? Opening her eyes once more she glances at the sleeping man at her side in an attempt to prove to herself she didn't dream last night. You see it wasn't her husband nor was this her bedroom. No it was Charlie. Sitting up in the bed she rubs her head, wishing the hangover away already, trying desperately to recall if she phoned her mum or not. Finally a memory returns of her calling before heading out asking if she'd keep the kids lying that work was utter chaos. Andrew still hadn't turned up at that point. Guilt was now her main emotion. Not for Andrew but lying to her mum and children. Glancing to her floor, where her clothes were scattered she attempts to get up and out the bed without waking Charlie. She'd only managed to get half dressed when he began to stir and moan, his eyes still shut._

" _Bloody hell my head hurts." Forcing herself to answer him, although she was unsure if he was aware she was there or not she sighs._

" _You're not the only one." His eyes shot open on hearing her voice but the shock didn't disappear when he spotted his half dressed best friend at the end of his bed. Obviously he wasn't aware she was there._

" _Duffy?" Sitting up, despite feeling like he was about to throw up the confusion was increasing. What the hell happened last night? "Did we...?"_

" _I don't think our clothes are on the floor because we sat and watched a film..." His eyes were fixed on her as finally his own memories returned to him. Talking in his office, the pub, too much to drink then this. Before he could muster a response she'd finished getting dressed was once more sitting on the bed. "I need to go." Keeping his eyes on her he wonders how they managed to get themselves into this situation. At their age they should know better._

" _Of course. Let me get dressed and I'll..." Interrupting him she puts her hand up, stopping him._

" _No it's fine. I'll get a taxi." nodding he understood but she didn't look up "I feel like some cheap slut running out the door at 6am." He places a hand on her shoulder, forcing him to meet his eye finally._

" _Don't say that. Of course your not." She looks at him for only a few seconds before she moves away once more._

" _Aren't I?" Refusing to let her put distance between them he properly gets up himself now. Wishing desperately that all this had happened in different circumstances. He was well aware one of the reasons his marriage had failed was that his love for Duffy outshone his love for Baz. But it wasn't to be, she was married with kids. She'd never leave Andrew. Not for anyone. Not to mention it wasn't fair to put that pressure on her to admit that or risk loosing her as his best friend._

" _Of course you aren't. We were drunk." Rolling her eyes she scoffs._

" _It's no excuse Charlie. We should know better. I'm sorry." But she didn't regret it, her head was screaming at her not to go back to Andrew. She wanted to stay, forget her marriage and stay with the only man she ever really trusted. The only one who hadn't hurt her. But she couldn't. She had children and he didn't need or want this. As he said they were drunk,._

" _Don't be." Leaning in she kisses him on the forehead, a tear escaping her eye._

" _I'll see you at work tomorrow."_

 _Phoning her mum from the hospital car park, the taxi having just dropped her off, she apologises using the lie that she'd fallen asleep in the on call room and only just woken. Thankfully, or not depending how you looked at it, Andrew had picked the children up late last night so she didn't have to face her mum only her husband. Ending the quick phone call she forces herself into her car before finally driving home. At least Andrew had work in just over an hour._

 _Shutting the front door quietly, not wishing to wake her children up at this ridiculous time of the morning she heads straight for the bathroom, hoping to avoid her husband but it wasn't to be._

" _Lisa?" Swinging round she finds her husband standing at their bedroom door, already dressed for his shift._

" _Oh Andrew. Sorry, I fell asleep in the on call room." Smiling he brushes off her apology._

" _It's fine. I should apologise myself. I feel like we haven't seen each other in days. Work eh?" Forcing herself to keep quiet, stick to the story. Her hangover was bad enough without getting into a massive cheating argument._

" _Hmm. Yeah work. Anyway I really need a shower. Enjoy your shift. I'll see you later."_

" _Yeah I'll see you tonight. Get some more sleep before the kids wake up." Walking forward despite her hope he wouldn't he kisses her forehead completely oblivious to the lies she's just told._


	3. Chapter 3

_Curled up on the sofa, the kids in school and Andrew at work, her mind returns to that night two weeks ago. Again. Andrew had bought her lies, as had her mother, but it didn't make her feel better instead she felt worse. It was nothing like the night she spent with Max, a result of complete lust not to mention her problems with Andrew. No this was completely different, something that should never have been a drunken one night thing. But then people do say the truth usually comes out after a few drinks and in her case never a truer word was spoken. She'd hoped it was something she'd grow out of but did. Things with Charlie were awkward, to say the least, at first but quite quickly it began to drive her mad not having him there resulting in her pulling him into his office to sort it all out. She didn't wish to lose her best friend over their drunken antics. Thankfully he felt the same just neither were sure how the other wanted things to be. They'd both agreed just to never bring it up again then a quick hug, neither trusting themselves not to be pulled into going further again and they simply slipped back into normal roles in each others lives. Regardless of the fact both didn't want to be in those roles any longer, no they both yearned for more but you don't always get what you want._

 _As if to make her guilt worse on purpose Andrew hadn't stayed out or acted oddly since her night with Charlie. Yes it was only a fortnight ago but for him that was unusual. Unbeknown to her he was just about to make matters a whole lot worse. The kids were both asleep, or pretending to be anyway, and she curled up on the sofa once more reading a book, not something she got time to do often, as he enters the living room something obviously on his mind. Pretending she hadn't noticed she keeps her eyes firmly on her book as he takes a seat beside her clearing his throat as he does._

" _Lisa?" Raising her eyes just above her book she glances towards him, a goofy smile across his face. Oh god. What on earth was he up to this time?_

" _hmm?" Rolling his eyes at the fact she returned to reading her book, not really paying him any attention._

" _Can you please put the book down?" Now she didn't look impressed as she slowly shuts the book, eyeing him suspiciously._

" _What have you done this time?" Pretending to be hurt he throws his arms up in confusion._

" _Why when I want to talk do you assume I've done something?" She wasn't softening in the slightest, just rolling her eyes and sighing._

" _Because you always have. I know that look. Come on, out with it." That goofy smile was still plastered across his face._

" _You'll like this. I promise." She didn't look so sure "Well you know how we rarely see each other? I've managed to sort that." Confusion and strong suspicion was still covering her face, really what the hell had he done._

" _What? I don't understand. What have you done? You've not quit your job have you?"_

" _No of course not! Well you know how the department is shutting down and I was getting sent to St James?" No he hadn't. Oh please say this was some joke. Before she could plead with him to stop joking he continued. "Well I've managed to switch with one of the other doctors. I start in Holby on Monday."_

" _You are joking aren't you?"_

" _No why would I? I thought you'd be pleased."_

 _Pleased was the very last word she'd used to describe how she felt about the fact her husband was going to be working with her once more. Even if she hadn't slept with two of his soon to be colleagues she'd be unimpressed. Working together and living together was a lot of pressure, there would be no escape at all. Not to mention their marriage was quickly falling apart this was really the last thing they needed. She knew she could have reacted better than she did, getting into a fight about it was unnecessary but she wasn't feeling her best and he just picked the wrong moment to spring that on her. Still not speaking to him the next morning he'd decided to take Peter and Megan out to the park for the afternoon as she battled the exhaustion that seemed to have overtaken her no doubt due to all the stress she'd inflicted upon herself. She needed to talk to Charlie, without any chance of been overheard now that her nosy colleagues were about to acquainted with her hubby. Grabbing the phone at her side she dials the familiar number._

" _Hello?" Rubbing her head, wishing it would rub away her headache she wonders how she got herself into this mess._

" _Hey Charlie. It's me." It wasn't often Duffy phoned him at home, more so when they'd see each other in a few hours._

" _Duffy? Everything alright?" Sighing she wished it was._

" _Hmm. Not really. Andrews decided to spring on me that he's managed to get a switch on placements. He starts with us on Monday."_

" _You're joking?" Snapping she really wasn't in any sort of good mood today._

" _Do I sound like I'm bloody kidding?" regretting her tone instantly she continues. "Sorry. It's not your fault."_

" _Duffy listen to me. He's not going to find out anything no one else knows. You've nothing to worry about. I promise you."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sitting in Charlie's office, the only place in this department she could escape Andrew bar the ladies, she sighs rubbing her head. She'd done nothing but bicker with him since the day he walked in the department, a week ago now, thankfully they'd managed to keep their differences out of work so no-one bar Charlie was aware of any issues. Something she was determined to keep that way, more so since he seemed to get on so well with everyone. She knew she was causing most of the arguments by been so stubborn and bloody minded not to mention completely irrational at times. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was but she couldn't help it. The smallest thing sent her over the edge with him, she just didn't want him anywhere near her. She felt caged in, trapped in a marriage she no longer wanted to be a part of. But her children needed both parents the last thing she wanted was for them to have the same messed up relationship she had with her father. But it didn't stop her biting the head off them all at home. Putting it down to the bug she was battling to fight she tries to push her marriage out of her mind and focus on the paperwork in front of her ignoring the increasing feeling of nausea threatening to take over._

 _Standing outside his office he glances through the window at her, she was sitting her head in her hands. Opening the door her head shots up with the noise before relaxing on seeing it was only Charlie. Deciding to sit next to her he couldn't help but be concerned he knew she was under a lot of pressure with work and everyone going on at home but he couldn't shake the feeling there was something else going on. She seemed to be falling apart before his eyes something he completely blamed himself for._

" _Are you alright?" forcing a smile she shrugs, not really sure if she was alright or not there was too much running through her head to think about herself right now._

" _I'm fine. Is everything alright out there?" He wasn't buying it, he knew she hadn't been feeling well lately, no doubt due to stress._

" _Yeah. Calm for now. Are you sure?" Still forcing that smile she fobs him off once more._

" _It's just a cold nothing I can't handle. Don't worry I won't be leaving you even more short staffed than we already are." Sighing he shakes his head at her, frustrated at the distance she was keeping between them._

" _That's not what I'm worried about, you know that."_

" _I know. But I'm fine. I promise." Caving in he sits back returning the conversation to the usual, work. He'd rather ask her about Andrew but decided it wasn't worth the risk of her bursting into tears, it was too easy for him to see._

" _Okay, Okay. Before I forget Chloe is wanting her shift covered next Wednesday. Can you do it?" Getting her diary out of her tunics pocket she begins to flick through it "What day? I should be able to unless the kids are..." stopping at the wrong day the colour completely drains from her face as she stares at the book in her hands._

" _Next Wednesday..." Leaning forward he places a hand on her arm but she barely reacts. "Duffy what's wrong?" Her reply was mumbled, he barely could hear her, her eyes still fixed on the diary.  
"I'm late." Creasing his face, he didn't understand whereas for her suddenly everything was making sense, with everything going on she hadn't noticed it completely went out of her head. _

" _Late? Late for what?" then just like his friend he stiffened up suddenly realising just what she meant. "Oh god."_

 _He wasn't stupid he knew his marriage was crumbling around them but despite his past and the way he'd treated his wife he really did love and wanted to make it work. What made me realise just how bad things had got between them he didn't know but after too many years he finally finished his relationship with Fiona a few weeks ago. To say she was furious was putting it lightly and he didn't blame her after years of promises that he'd leave Lisa and the kids. Of course he never intended to leave them. But it appeared the harder he tried with Duffy the more she seemed to move away from him. If he didn't know her better he'd be convinced she was having an affair herself. But not Duffy she was completely incapable of lying it was far more likely she was more aware about his relationship with Fiona than she was letting on. He had a lot to make up for he only hoped she'd allow him to try._

" _I'll get you a test." a look was the only answer he got, a look full of dread. "We need to know. For all we know you're just late. It would make sense with all the stress your under." Folding her arms her eyes refused to meet his trying desperately not to burst into tears. She didn't need a test, she already knew what it was going to tell her. It was hardly like this was the first time, she knew how you felt._

" _Oh come on Charlie! I feel sick all the time, I've been reacting completely irrationally to everything, I'm exhausted, do you really want me to sit here and list all the symptoms? Because I probably could." Despite agreeing with her, it was highly unlikely the result would be negative, he couldn't risk her working herself up anymore than she already had. There was a lot to think about and discuss but with her husband wandering around the department now was not the time nor this the place._

" _Without a test we can't be sure. I'm going to go back out before anyone starts wondering where we both are. I'll get you a test and give you it later so it's not suspicious. Just stay in here, no one will pester you if they think you're doing paperwork." Rubbing her shoulder before leaving her in the office he wondered how at his age he'd managed to get himself into this situation. He'd spent last year dealing with a similar situation but it wasn't him and much younger staff. Back then he couldn't help but wonder how they self destructed so badly and how they thought they would behave that way and not get found out. Yet here he was in the same position only worse as there was two young children to consider not to mention the fact Andrew wasn't Duffy's boyfriend but her husband. They had to handle this carefully not only for the kids sake but the departments he hardly thought management would take to this well if they discovered what was going on with their most senior nurses supposed to be running their department. Right now though his main concern was trying to think of an excuse Duffy could give Andrew so they could both talk about this. He only hoped they were both wrong and she really was just late._

" _You're deep in thought there Charlie. Everything alright?" Breaking himself from his concerns he glances up to see Andrew smiling back at him. Something told him that would be the last time he'd do that._


	5. Chapter 5

_Despite it been over 24 hours since she'd been sat in Charlie's office trying not to have a complete breakdown she was still yet to take the test. Within five minutes of Charlie giving the test to her, reminding her she really did need to take it, a RTC and a bus load of football fans have descended upon the department ruining any chance of her getting the time to take it never mind talk to Charlie again. Now on a day off she'd spent all day running after the kids and Andrew, a normal Sunday, to have a spare five minutes undisturbed. Finally at 7pm she uses the excuse of still feeling bloody awful to say she was off for a bath and unless the house was burning down she didn't want to be disturbed. Grabbing her phone, the pregnancy test shoved her into her pocket she wondered for the 100_ _th_ _time today how she got herself into this mess. She was old enough to know better. She hadn't a clue what she was going to tell Andrew, there was no option of her attempting to pass the baby off as his as they hadn't been that close in months. There was no repairing their marriage now even if by some miracle the test was negative but It didn't stop her been completely terrified of ending the relationship. She'd been with Andrew, on and off, for a long time and the thought of starting over was petrifying._

 _Minutes later she was ignoring the test sitting in the sink as she began to let the water run desperately putting off looking at the result. Grabbing her phone she dials Charlie's number hoping the noise of the water would block anyone hearing their conversation. The rate in which he answered the phone convinced her that he'd been sitting beside the phone waiting for her call and she couldn't really blame him._

" _Hey." His voice was tense, not that hers was any better really if anything hers was worse._

" _Hey. Sorry it's taken me so long. It's hard to get a moments peace." He couldn't hack the small talk, he just needed to know._

" _Don't worry about it. Do we have a result?" Shutting her eyes she knew he still had his doubts that she was pregnant whereas she had none at all._

" _Yeah." Sighing she glances to the sink, still too scared to look at the result. Taking in a deep breath she forces herself forward picking up the test with her free hand . Her voice breaks, tears instantly rushing down her face. "It's positive." Deafening silence screamed from the phone in response. He knew she needed reassurance that everything would be alright but the words refused to come out not to mention he simply couldn't promise her that. Everything wouldn't be alright their foolishness was about to tear a family apart. Finally finding his voice, his heart breaking at the sound of her tears and not been able to comfort her, he tries to sound like he's calm and in control regardless of feeling anything but. "Right. Duffy you know I'm here for you yes? Regardless of what happens but promise me one thing?" He waits for a few moments, hoping she respond but when it became apparent she wasn't going to he continues "Just don't make any rash decisions tonight. Okay? Don't speak to Andrew just try to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow okay?" Trying to stop her tears, telling herself to get a grip, she finds the strength to answer._

" _How can I not say anything? He's not a fool, he'll know something is wrong."_

" _Tell him you've got a stomach bug and sleep in the spare room. Remember the kids are there Duffy they don't need to hear all this." Taking in a deep breath she forces her tears to stop, trying to think rationally. Not that it was that simple of course._

" _I know. But they are going to find out eventually." Shutting her eyes, running her hand through her hair her voice wobbles, trying to stay calm and failing "What on earth are we going to do?"_

" _I know but not tonight and they don't need to hear the truth about their parents marriage. Look we can't talk properly on the phone plus someone will start to miss you soon. I'm day off tomorrow, phone in sick you need time to get your head around this and not to be stressed out at work and we can talk face to face. Okay?" Sighing she knew he was right but it didn't make her feel any better about any of this._

" _Alright. Andrew is on early, I'll come over after I drop the kids off at school."_

" _Okay, I'll see you then and please try to get some sleep tonight." she almost laughed at the thought, what was sleep again? Despite his plea to her he knew he'd be the same, wide awake all night._

" _Hmm unlikely. I best go. Bye."_

 _Placing the phone down on the table he sighs. His head was drowning with thoughts, there was simply too much to consider. The only thing he knew was certain, purely by Duffy's tone and the way she was talking not to mention how well he knew her, was that she was going to keep the baby. Not that for one second he wanted her or expected her to do anything else but as he found out the hard way years ago now it was her choice and he had no say at all in it. He also knew better than to assume anything but as far as Duffy was concerned an abortion was completely out of the question regardless of the situation. Not for the first time he cursed Andrew in his head for managing to get transferred to Holby all this would be just slightest bit easier if they didn't all have to work together. The departmental gossips were going to have a field day when this all got out, there was no point in pretending it wouldn't, not that he could care less what they said about himself but knew Duffy well enough to know she was going to let it get to her and take complete blame despite Andrews history. Forcing himself off the couch, knowing there was no point in trying to sleep tonight, he decides the best thing to do was to begin to clear out the spare bedrooms, not completely trusting Duffy not to blurt the truth out or cave under the pressure of it all. Not that for one second he expected to stroll up to Andrew and tell him or even have any intention to but he knew her, if he began to quiz her on her recent behaviour or started the wrong conversation she'd crack that or end up an emotional mess. Of course there was no right or easy way to get round this situation but he felt strongly they needed to be clear with each other on the plan and on the same page before she discussed anything with Andrew. Something told him however that no matter how good his intentions were or how well they planned this out it was all going to come out at completely the wrong time and place._


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

 _Well she certainly didn't need to lie to convince Andrew she was too sick to go to work this morning as she woke with the most horrendous morning sickness which was still refusing to leave or calm down as he left for work, double checking she really was okay to left. His concern for her was not helping her guilt in the slightest. Sitting on her bed she takes a deep breath, hoping she'd manage to the car journey to Charlie's but not really convinced she would. Despite her plan and her insistence she'd manage Andrew had put his foot down and taken the kids to school himself which meant she was going to be late to Charlie's. Glancing at herself in the mirror she looked dreadful but didn't have the strength to do her make-up what was the point anyway? There was only so much it could do. Grabbing her jumper at her side she forces herself off the bed, remembering her bag and keys as she leaves the house._

 _As expected he hadn't got any sleep last night feeling guilty for his actions. Despite his intentions he'd still resulted in becoming that guy. He'd wanted to go further with his best friend for some time now but they were both married, both with children not to mention he couldn't risk losing her. Glancing at the clock he'd been expecting her over half an hour ago but still no sign, maybe something happened with the kids or maybe she'd changed her mind. Before he could think of more reasons to explain her absence a knock at the door broke his thoughts._

 _He got a bit of a shock on opening the door, she looked so fragile and broken. Moving from the door to allow her in he only let her get as far as the hall, having shut the front door behind her, before taking her into his arms as she broke down once more. He could barely hear her in between her sobs._

" _I've no right to be upset." Moving slightly back he places his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look up at him through tear stricken eyes._

" _Listen to me Duffy you always have a right to feel anything. I'll never judge you." Before she could argue with him, not that either really had the energy to disagree, her skin turns more pale than before, not that Charlie thought that was possible, as she forces herself out of his hold._

" _I'm going to be sick" With that she was off not giving him a chance to ask if he could do anything. He stands in the hall for a moment, unsure if to follow her or put the kettle on, god knows when she last eat or drank anything. Deciding to follow her eventually, unsure if it was morning sickness or if she'd wound herself up so much she was making herself physically ill. Standing on the other side of the door he knocks, finding it slightly odd to knock on a door in his own house._

" _Duffy?" No answer "Duffy can I do anything?" He knew asking if she was alright was pointless. Of course she wasn't. Still he received no answer from her but seconds before he was going to bang on the door a fair bit louder, worried she'd passed out, the door opens to reveal her exhausted figure._

" _Sorry."_

 _Having made her tea, despite her protests, they finally took a seat in the kitchen although he was still worried about her passing out. Taking a gulp of his coffee, hoping it would wake him he eyes her._

" _Did you get any sleep?" Forcing herself to take a sip of the tea in her hands she glances up at him._

" _Did you?" He had to give her that one._

" _Fair point but I'm not the one that looks like they are about to pass out." Rubbing the side of her head, she sighs now regretting not forcing herself to put make up on if only to make him feel better._

" _That's not from exhaustion, just throwing up for hours." She wasn't reassuring his worries here._

" _It doesn't appear to have adapted. Have you eaten?" Shaking her head, making a face at the mere thought, she forces herself to take another sip of the tea._

" _I doubt I'll keep this tea down never mind food." Placing the cup down with purpose she meets his eye "Anyway we both know I'm not here to discuss how sick I feel Charlie."_

" _I know. What do you want to do?" Blinking away her tears she focusses on the cup in front of her._

" _Right now all I want to do is pretend it isn't happening." Sighing he understood that feeling.  
"I'm afraid that won't work. I'll support you whatever you want to do. You know that." Her eyes were fixed on him, completely reading him wrong. Her voice was harsher than it needed to be.  
"I can't go through with an abortion Charlie. If that's what you're hoping for I'm sorry but it's not an option." putting his hands up he shakes his head, wondering why on earth she'd ever expect him to ask that of her.  
"Duffy...That is not what I meant. Of course I don't want you to go through that. I meant more about Andrew and telling him." He paused watching her stare at him "Or not telling him if that's your wish." Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant, calming at the same time glad he wasn't going to try to convince her a termination was the right move. _

" _I'd never do that to you Charlie." Watching him relax before her eyes, somewhat, she continues "I couldn't expect you to sit and watch someone else bring up your child. Anyway that isn't possible anyway. Not unless I'm just about full term."  
"Ah." Nodding he didn't wish to express how glad he was that she wasn't going to ask him that. Of course he would, regardless of how much it would hurt. The both just seemed to be getting each other all wrong today, something they weren't used to. But then this was unfamiliar territory. _

" _No I'm going to leave him. I should have years ago." Her heart began to race at the thought of that conversation with her husband. Dread was not the word._

" _When you going to tell him?" Taking in a shaky breath she really wanted to just hide and pretend she didn't have to deal with any of this._

" _That I want a divorce or that I'm pregnant?" Having finished his coffee he places the mug down._

" _Well both really." Rubbing her head once more she tried to ignore the increasing feeling of nausea once more but knowing at the same time it was pointless._

" _I'm going to go see mum this afternoon, ask her if she can pick up the kids from school and keep them until tomorrow at least. As much I'd like not to do this there's no point dragging it out. I'm just making it all worse for everyone."_

" _I'm sorry Duffy." Shaking her head again she didn't see the point in been sorry. It wasn't going to get them anywhere._

" _Don't be. I don't love him Charlie. I haven't for a long time but it doesn't make what we did right. It doesn't stop me feeling guilty." Before she could say anymore she was back on her feet rushing out the room calling back to him "I'm sorry" before running back to the bathroom leaving him to think over everything once more._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _As her daughter returned to the kitchen having ran straight to the bathroom as soon as she got in the door, Kate toyed with the idea of been polite and not overstepping the mark or just asking outright. As Duffy took a seat, making a face at the cup of tea placed in front of her, Kate decided what the hell. Why break the habit of a lifetime?_

" _How far along are you then?" Her eyes shot up to her mum utterly shocked by the question, obviously that was the last thing she expected her to come out with. Despite trying her best she struggled to muster anything as a reply, eventually only managing "Excuse me?!"_

" _Oh come on Lisa. I've started suspecting last week. I'm guessing by how emotional you've been lately it wasn't planned?" She let out a single laugh but not for humour._

" _Well couldn't you have told me? I only found out the other day." Raising her eyebrows at her she shook her head._

" _Lisa surely as a nurse and a mother of two already you suspected before now?" blinking quickly she wasn't going to allow herself to cry again._

" _No. Anyway that's sort of what I want to talk to you about. Can you pick up the kids from school today?" Her features had creased in confusion, not understanding where Lisa was going with this._

" _Of course, why?" unable to even look at her mum, instead she plays with her wedding ring whilst wondering why she still had it on._

" _And keep them at least overnight?" Her heart began to beat a little faster, now worried._

" _Lisa? What's going on? Have you not told Andrew? Surely he's not going to react that badly?" Scoffing she lets out another single laugh._

" _Too bloody right I haven't told him." taking in a deep breath she knew this wasn't going to down well "It's not Andrews baby." Almost dropping the cup of tea her mouth drops as she demands her daughter to repeat what she just said. Surely she heard that wrong?_

" _No heard me right mum. It's not Andrews." Finally finding the strength to look up the shock and fury at her actions were written all over her face. Although Duffy knew all too well that part of her anger would be purely because her mother was going to become Church gossip when all this sordid drama came out._

" _Bloody hell Lisa! I thought you'd know better than that or at least have the sense to use protection for crying out loud!" Forgetting who she was talking too her answer was automatic and defensive._

" _We did!" Remembering who she was with she lowers her voice "Well I'm pretty sure we did...I was drunk." trailing off she didn't wish to get into a detailed conversation with her mum about that. It wasn't something she needed to know._

" _Oh god it gets better. Come on you might as well deal the last blow. Who's the father? Please tell me you know his name." Outraged at the thought she nearly bites but did she really have any right to?_

" _Of course I do!" Running her hands through her hair she really didn't want to tell her so much so that she wondered how she was going to tell Andrew any of this. But then she cared more about what her mum thought of her than her husband, soon to be ex. Something in the look she held make Kate suspect she already knew what name was going to be given and as time went on and Lisa was still not offering up the answer she decided to guess. Right or wrong it would lead to the truth._

" _It's Charlie isn't it?" Still struggling to find any words she simply nods in reply. Somewhat surprised at just how well her mum could read her. Expecting her mum to go into a rant about it all she lowers her head, not wishing to hear it so to say her next speech was unexpected was an understatement. "Well at least there's some good news in all this mess."_

" _What?!"_

" _Lisa I'm not a fool. Ever since you took Charlie round here for Christmas dinner all those years ago I've been willing you both to get a grip and get together but of course you married that idiot husband of yours and he married what's her name. Don't get me wrong I'm furious that you could be so destructive and foolish but if you had to do it I'm glad it's with Charlie." Sitting back, returning to her tea she gives Lisa a few minutes to offer up a reply but when she wasn't forthcoming, in too much shock, she continues. "You know how I feel about Andrew after his affair or affairs but it doesn't make what you've done right. I wish you just had the strength to leave him years ago." Placing her head in her hands, still forcing her tears not to fall she blinks quickly to keep them at bay._

" _Believe me mum. I wish I had too."_

 _Some hours later she finally felt a little more human and had managed to eat toast, not a lot but it was better than nothing. Her mum had the kids, giving them some excuse that Duffy and Andrew both were working really late due to an accident. She hated lying to the kids but it would all come out soon enough. If she could save them even a few hours of pain then she would. Glancing up at the clock he was late and part of her hoped he wouldn't come home and instead had gone to his mistresses house, purely to ease her own guilt. Of course she knew all to well that he'd have just been caught up with a patient or accident. Regardless at how bold he could be with his affair he never went round if anyone in the house was sick more so herself. Finally giving up pacing around the living room she takes a seat wondering how on earth he managed to deal with the guilt of cheating for so long. But then maybe he didn't feel guilty for all she knew he was going to be relieved at them finally giving up on their marriage. Jumping to her feet as she heard the front door open and shut she forces herself to meet him at the door. Something in his eyes told her he wasn't in a good mood. Oh as if she needed this to be any more difficult. He looks her up and down but doesn't greet her in any way. Her voice was shaky, nerves getting the better of her._

" _We need to talk..." His eyes were still furious, to the point she realised he knew more than she thought. He practically spat his reply._

" _Too bloody right we do. I think you have something to tell me..." Staring at him she hoped he was talking about something else. Who on earth could have told him?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Still standing in the hallway she just stared at her husband completely taken a back. Eventually she managed to muster "What on earth are you talking about?" She wasn't lying she didn't know what he'd found out never mind how. Was it that she slept with Charlie or that she was pregnant, or worse both? Folding his arms he knew she was playing dumb and he was in no mood for it._

" _Seriously Lisa?! How many secrets are you keeping? When the hell when you going to tell me you're pregnant? Looking to the floor she takes in a deep breath, seriously wondering who told him._

" _Tonight." Forcing herself to look up she had to remind herself he wasn't completely innocent either. S Not that it excused her but she wasn't going to stand and take all the blame in their marriage failing. "Who on earth told you? I haven't told anyone bar mum." she'd never seen him so angry to the point she was actually frightened. The hate burning in his eyes was unlike anything she'd seen before not to mention she hadn't failed to notice that he had his fists clenched. If he were to be honest he liked the fact she was worried and confused at how he discovered the truth and keeping her on the edge made him feel better. The truth was far less exciting or dramatic than she was thinking. Her mother hadn't ratted her out nor had anyone else. All that had happened was he sat with an old colleague for lunch and casually mentioned Lisa and how unusual she'd been behaving lately not to mention how sick, listing off her symptoms. When he innocently replied with 'Mate it sounds like your misses is pregnant.' and everything clicked into place, her high emotions, throwing up, not letting him near her, exhausted, pale...the list went on. The more he thought about it then more convinced he became. Of course he had became slightly suspicious that she was sleeping with someone else some weeks ago but wrote it off as he didn't think she was capable of that. How wrong was he? He'd hoped with his heart that when he charged in here accusing her she'd prove him wrong but no instead she was on the verge of tears confirming it._

" _I think there is a more pressing question than that Lisa! Like who the hell you've been sleeping with? Because it certainly isn't mine! You've not let me near you in months." Scoffing she couldn't stand and let him make out she was the only adulterer here._

" _Don't give me that! Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been round at your mistresses house all the time for god knows how many years! Do you think I'm going to let you anywhere near me after you've been with her? Maybe I wouldn't have got drunk and tempted if you'd actually been here!" Forcing himself not to bite and not show his shock at her knowing that. He honestly was convinced she only thought it was a one night stand years ago._

" _So what you decided to sleep around to get back at me? Is that it?" Shaking her head she sighs._

" _Of course not! But don't stand there all high and mighty and expect me to take it! I shouldn't have done what I did I'm not denying that. Now for gods sake who the hell told you?!" Folding his arms, his fists still clenched he shakes his head himself now._

" _Not until I know who the father is. There's no point hiding it Lisa, I'll find out eventually." The last thing she wanted to do was tell him when he was this wound up. God knows what he'd do.  
"Will it make you feel better? Really?!" Leaning in too close to her his reply is through gritted teeth. _

" _It will when I go round to his house. That will make me feel a lot better." Outrage and fear filled her face, it would to be bad enough if he discovered if was just some guy he had never heard of but when he discovered it was Charlie someone the kids referred to as "uncle" he would want to kill him._

" _Will you hell!" Stepping closer she refused to let him believe she was scared of him, despite feeling terrified "I'm not telling you if you're just going to go there and kick all hell out of him." he grinned at her but not in a way she'd ever see him do._

" _Well obviously it's someone I know if you're this worried about it. Come on Lisa. Tell me!" Refusing to back down she simply shakes her head despite knowing he was about to reach the end of his patience, his temper ready to boil over._

" _Just bloody tell me woman!" Taking his fist he smashes it clean into the wall at his side leaving a hole as he does, barking at her again to tell him. Jumping back as his hand makes contact with the wall her attempt to hide her fear fails as her heart begins to race, her breathing becoming shallow._

 _Stepping back as her realised just how much he'd scared her he cursed himself, suddenly coming back into reality with a bump. He never once seen her so scared, no matter what she was dealing with at work or how big the drunk that had hit her was and it broke him to discover it was himself that caused it. Screaming wasn't going to achieve anything. Taking a breath he sighs._

" _I'm sorry." She wasn't convinced, still keeping a large distance between them as her chest rapidly rising and falling. "I didn't mean to frighten you. How about we got to the kitchen and discuss this properly?" Taking a slow breath in, just as he'd done, she tries to calm herself before answering him._

" _Alright." Taking the lead she heads to the kitchen deciding to lean against the counter rather than sit down. Twisting slightly she flicks on the kettle, despite knowing she wouldn't stomach it. As he took a seat she tries to explain herself, despite knowing it wouldn't make him feel better._

" _I didn't do it on purpose Andrew. I was drunk and it happened. It doesn't excuse me and I know it doesn't help but I didn't do this to hurt you." Nodding he allowed her to continue taking in her words. "But the fact is I wouldn't have gone out drinking if I hadn't been so upset that you were still seeing that woman. Before you say it I know it's no excuse." Sighing he rests his head in his hands._

" _We've made such a mess of things haven't we?" Nodding she can't bare too look at him, instead focussing on the clock._

" _Yes. But we should have divorced years ago. Saved us all this pain." His eyes creased, shocked by her for god knows what time today._

" _Do you really believe that?" Shaking her head she couldn't believe he was in such denial._

" _Yes. Surely you do too? You can't sit there and say you still love me when you coped with seeing someone else for so long surely? I slept with Charlie once and haven't been able to sleep since with guilt." Realising what she just revealed her hand shoots her mouth as if it would take back her words. But it was too late as the truth sunk in. He felt as if someone had just kicked him in the stomach._

" _Charlie?!"_


	9. Chapter 9

" _Seriously? Charlie!?" His voice was quickly going back to the tone and volume it had been five minutes ago panicking her instantly. Her own voice was jittery, her chest starting to quickly rise and fall once more._

" _Yes...Charlie. It just happened, it wasn't intentional." She wanted to explain, they were both down too much to drink and one thing lead to another but she knew all to well it didn't matter what the reasons were, it still hurt just the same._

" _Oh so that makes it alright then?!" He flings his hands up, frustrated by it all._

" _Of course not! Andrew please! You just said yourself shouting gets us nowhere. " He knew she was right but it didn't help. Not even slightly._

" _Where is he then?" Her eyes widen, worried about what he planned to do. This could all get of out hand so quickly._

" _Who? Charlie? I don't know. You're not going near him Andrew." Shaking his head at her she really hadn't thought this out had she?_

" _Well regardless of your wishes I have to. Well all work together remember?!"_

" _Of course I remember!" Smiling he knew just how to manipulate her it was something he quickly learnt to aid him in his relationship with Fiona._

" _Well don't you think it would be more wise for us all to meet out of work rather than there?" Staring at him she shakes her head, not falling for it this time._

" _No! I'm not letting you two get into a fight. It would be more wise for you to phone your boss and get transferred out the department." He wasn't going for it at all, laughing at her forcing her to pull the last card she had. Reminding him of who really mattered in all this and who were going to be hurt the most."We have children to consider in all this Andrew. It's because of them I sat back and let you walk out the door to your mistresses house for what 2? 3 years? The least you can do is act like an adult and put them before our feelings." His mouth opened, ready to argue, but then quickly shut again as he realised she's right. Dropping his head once more as she still remained leaning against the kitchen counter his mind finally turns to his children._

" _Where are they anyway?" Her arms are still folded, not yet convinced he wasn't about to go off on one again._

" _My mums, I didn't think they needed to hear all this." Nodding for the first time he realised just how much his actions, as well as Lisa's, were about to break their children and finally regretted it all._

" _What are we going to do? What are we going to tell them?" Shaking her head she finally allowed tears to escape her eyes._

" _I don't know." Glancing around the kitchen, the home she loved she knew it had to go. "We need to sell this house. Neither of us can afford to keep it going alone." Sighing he still couldn't get his head round all this even as he walked in the door tonight he never once expected it to lead to all this._

" _I'll come with you to get the kids. It's best we tell them together. Then I'll go stay at Edwards until I can get somewhere."_

" _Okay...But promise me they will not find out the complete truth. They don't need to hear that not at their ages."_

" _Of course I wouldn't. But they aren't stupid, they are going to eventually realise when they discover your pregnant with someone else's child Lisa."_

" _I know that Peter will probably ask questions and we can talk to him about that if he asks but Megan won't."_

 _It was some time later, not to mention a lot of tears later, before peace had descended on the house once more. The conversation with Peter and Megan had gone much as she'd expected, a lot of questions and upset but now they'd finally fallen asleep and Andrew was gone. Megan had refused to sleep until Duffy sat in her room with her repeatedly telling her that no one was leaving her and she'd see her dad tomorrow. Peter had taken it much better but she knew he was going to struggle with Charlie when he no doubt appeared in the house more often as the babies due date approached. Now sat in the living room, her own tears having run dry, she still hadn't phone Charlie despite knowing he'd be worried about her. Considering putting it off until tomorrow she stares at the phone, not up to talking, but the decision was made for her as it began to ring. Grabbing it quickly, in fear it would wake the kids, she already knew who it would be._

" _Hello?" Sighing with relief at hearing her voice he couldn't help but worry._

" _Hey, are you alright? You never phoned." Feeling guilty, not that it wasn't her main emotion right now anyway, she bites her lip._

" _Sorry. I'm..." She struggled to find a word. Fine she wasn't. Broken seemed to fit best but she didn't wish to use that word or make him worry anymore than he already was. "Alright. I was just about to phone." A lie. Such a lie._

" _You don't sound alright Duffy." If she had any tears left to cry they'd have started falling again but she didn't._

" _I'm not really. Andrews gone. He knows everything. The kids know. Everyone knows." His worry for her was not adapting but instead getting worse it didn't help that he wasn't there. He couldn't comfort her._

" _Do you want me to come over? I don't want you to be alone." Oh god yes was the answer she desperately wanted to give but how would that look to the kids? Waking up after finding your parents had split up to find another man already in the house._

" _Yes but the kids Charlie. I can't do that to the kids. Not today."  
"I don't need to stay Duffy. I didn't mean like that. I can come for an hour or so? If you need me" Her voice broke, needing him.  
"Please." _


	10. Chapter 10

_Once more she'd been forced to phone in sick to work, thanks to the drama of yesterday and the joyful pregnancy symptoms she was trying dealing with she was in no fit state to do anything never mind a twelve hour shift in A &E. Andrew had already agreed to take the kids to school this morning, an attempt to prove to the kids neither one of them was abandoning them. As he waited in the car for them, neither up to seeing each other today, she was attempting to hurry the kids, who were both exhausted after yesterday. Rubbing her head, her energy levels already at zero, she reminds herself to keep cool they both had a lot to adapt to and accept whilst hoping her nausea didn't get any worse. _

" _Come on, your dads waiting. He'll be late for work." Peter just nods, preferring the sound of his bed over school. Megan however was having none of it, she'd already broke down twice this morning over nothing and was quickly heading for her third. Caving Duffy sighs, trying to keep her own emotions in check which was easier said than done right now._

" _Right Peter are you ready?" He answered through a yawn._

" _Yup. I'll go wait in the car." As her eldest left the house she kneels down to her youngest height, running her hand through her long red hair._

 _As he reached the car he knew his dad was running out of patience quickly, his hands tapping the steering wheel in frustration. Jumping in the back he greets him, hoping he'd relax whilst thinking how strange it was for his dad to pick him up._

" _Morning." Turning round to his son he attempts to smile, despite his annoyance at the fact he was going to be late for work. His shift was going to be hellish enough without explaining why he was late in all._

" _Morning. Where's your sister?" Shrugging Peter shakes his head._

" _Still in the house. Mums with her, she's a bit upset." Before Andrew could ask anymore he noticed a reluctant Lisa leaving the house, without Megan, looking dreadful and defiantly not dressed for work. But unlike before he felt no sympathy towards her just more annoyance than he already did. Leaning over when she reaches the car she waits for her ex to roll down the window and as he does she instantly starts apologising._

" _Sorry Andrew. There is no point sending her in today, I'll be getting a call within an hour to go get her again." he sighs once more but before he can reply she adds "Sorry, I know you'll be late." Forcing himself to be polite towards her for the sake of Peter he nods._

" _Is she alright? It's fine, they'll understand. Aren't you going in?" Shaking her head, in response to both she instantly looks uncomfortable knowing both Andrew and Charlie were going to have to work together today. Although her been there in all wouldn't help matter she at least could have kept any eye on the pair. More so Andrew than Charlie, although when annoyed or pushed he could be worse._

" _No she's not, but she'll get there. No...Please just focus on the patients today." Watching his parents chat from the back of the car he struggled to look at them, they were both so awkward with each other but compared to the normal fighting this was an improvement. Unlike his sister he actually was beginning to feel relieved about his parents splitting up. His dad, as much as he loved him, seemed to only upset his mum and he'd seen her crying far too many times over him. Not that she was aware of course. But then he didn't know the full story. Yet._

" _I know how to do my job Lisa. I'll phone later to see how Megan is." Knowing she'd overstepped the mark, she moves away from the car._

" _Okay, Bye." turning her attention to her son, she blows him a kiss despite knowing it would only wind him up. "Be good Peter, Love you."_

 _Curled up on the couch, having sent Megan back to bed, she knew she had to phone her GP but the thought filled her with dread. So much had changed so quickly that she was struggling to cope and accept the pregnancy instead she focussed on her children, it seemed easier somehow. But there was only so long she could deny it and that time was quickly running out. Her mind instead switched to Charlie, hoping that Andrew would have the sense to be professional today and request a transfer as soon as possible. Of course after talking last night Charlie had decided he'd have a meeting with Dan regarding it all as soon as he got in, they needed to be warned before it all came out. To say he was not going to be pleased was surely going to be an understatement to the point she expected to be pulled into a discussion with him as soon as she returned to work to discuss what was appropriate in the work place. He'd be right to, she'd have similar conversations with Chloe and Tina last year, as a senior member of staff and boss she was setting a bad example and had behaved completely out of line._

 _Sitting in Dan's office, rubbing the back of his neck, he had just explained the current situation to his boss but instead of answering him he was just sitting with a look of shock over his face. Finding his voice at last he begins to rub his head._

" _Is this some wind up Charlie?" Of all people he suspected would get themselves into this mess it wasn't his two most senior and experienced nurses. Of course he had wondered if there was more to their friendship than they let on but he'd hoped they'd have the sense to go about it in a far more sensible way. Obviously not._

" _I'm afraid not."_

" _Right." He attempts to get his head around all this and think of a plan moving forward. "Are both Duffy and Andrew in today?" Having already spoke to Duffy on the phone this morning that was easiest question he'd been asked today._

" _As far as I know Andrew is but Duffy's off sick." Giving Charlie a look, he wasn't sure if that was an honest reply._

" _Sick or is to due to all this?"_

" _Depends how you look at it." shrugging he continues "Morning sickness..."_

" _Ah." Back to rubbing his head again "Right." sighing he shakes his head "I have to be honest I expected better from you and Duffy. I understand these things happen but you both are experienced enough to know better." refusing to let Charlie answer he continues "I'm going to speak to Andrew, possibly Max too and see what happens from there. Just act professionally today and don't take this into work. The last thing I want is the patients affected because two of my nurses can't behave like adults"_

 _As he walked through the department, nearly half an hour late, the first eyes he set upon had to be him. As much as he told himself he was just going to get on with his job, leave the rest at the door, as soon as he seen him he just couldn't promise himself that anymore. How could he be expected to work with and be polite and friendly with the man who stole his wife?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Despite spending most of the day in the bathroom throwing up she'd managed to stay out of it for long enough to finally book an appointment with her GP for that day although it did mean having to drag Megan along since her mum point blank refused to look after her as she had stuff to do at the church. It went as expected, those early appointments were the same each time anyway. Blood tests, loads of questions, dates etc. Thankfully she'd managed to find one of the staff willing to keep an eye on Megan in the waiting room as the last thing she needed was to explain she was pregnant so early on to such a young child. As she leaves the GP's office, shoving a ton of leaflets and her next appointment information into her bag, all that's running through her head is how much she needed to sleep._

 _Sitting in his office Max sighs as he looks at the number in front of him. Today had not been an easy day and it was by no means over yet. The last thing he wanted to do was dial this number, she was going to be furious. Despite pleas from both parties, the only thing they seemed to agree on, not to phone her he knew her well enough to know if he didn't she'd be just as furious with him as she was about to be with the two sat in his office. And the day started so well too..._

 _Despite the state he'd found Duffy in last night and much preferring the sound of having it out with Andrew Charlie knew Dan was right, as was Duffy. The patients came first and should in no way suffer because of his own actions out with work. He only hoped Andrew felt the same. But he was well aware Andrew was not the only member of staff that was going to be affected by this once it got out. No he was going to have to deal with Max's anger about it all after the way he'd acted last year during his affair with Duffy. An affair which ended due to his interfering. Trying to push his personal problems out of his head he instead focusses on the job in hand, even if it was stitching some idiots head after a brawl. Although one thing was for sure, he'd never been so keen to work with Patrick before._

 _Having been taken into a meeting with Max and Dan as soon as he entered the building to discuss 'recent events' he left feeling even more wound up than before. Of course they questioned if he should be in, worried about the department suffering, but he had a job to do and the fact that more and more people were finding out about his wife's infelicity was not making it any easier. Forcing himself into admin, ignoring Charlie completely he decides to just get on with his job. Sadly his determination didn't last very long._

 _Only an hour later both men had been forced to work together, everyone else already busy with other patients and of course unaware of any reason why they shouldn't be anywhere near each other. Had Max not been tied up in resus he'd of course demanded someone switched but neither men wanted to admit the reason they'd sooner work without anyone else. As far as their colleagues were aware they got on really well and of course that was true. Until yesterday. Barely a word was spoken as they dealt with the 20 year old man in front of them, brought in after a car crash not that he was seriously injured. Of course he wasn't stupid and could tell something wasn't right between the two. Glancing between them, not knowing better he gives in a asks._

" _Lovers tiff or something?" both men stared at the young guy in front of them, baffled and annoyed by his choice of phrase. Andrew was the one to reply, Charlie just ignoring the comment and continuing with his job._

" _Excuse me?" Glancing up at the doctor he smiles slightly, despite the pain he was in, and asks again._

" _You two. Hardly friendly are you?" His voice was harsh and quick as leant into the poor guy._

" _That's nothing to do with you. Mind your own business." leaning back the patients eyes widen._

" _Oof. Just asking. Obviously touched a nerve there." Before he could answer Charlie steps forward._

" _Leave it Andrew. Go get a drink, I'll finish here." Twisting to face him Andrew snaps, his arms flung up in the air.  
"Shut up will you? I'm sick and bloody tired of you painting yourself as such a saint! If only everyone knew the truth!" Trying to keep the situation from getting worse he attempts to get Andrew to realise what he's doing. _

" _I'm sure they will but now is now the time or place for this Andrew. We have a job to do." Shaking his head his voice steps up a pitch.  
"See there you go again, making out you could do no wrong! Always the best with advice and know just what to do." Stepping closer to him he continues through gritted teeth "It's not that when you're screwing my wife!" Now he started he couldn't stop, continuing to throw insults at the nurse until he just couldn't hack it any longer. You can't keep your own wife satisfied to the point she moves to another city so you think you'll just switch to mine! Eh?! But then you always did go for the easy women." That was it. That was the last straw. Throwing the first punch, instantly breaking his colleagues nose not to mention his own knuckle, he just couldn't take it any longer. _

_Walking into the staffroom, her long red hair was down a lay over over shoulder standing out against her pure white jumper, she looked so pale and exhausted not to mention furious. Max had told her not to bother coming in but as expected she was having none of it and now she was stood before the two men, disappointed in them both. Placing her hands on her hips she shakes her head, ignoring the constant feeling of nausea that even in the afternoon was not adapting._

" _I can't believe you both would be so bloody stupid. Have we all gone back to 16 or something?!" she of course included herself in that, she hadn't acted much better recently. But as neither offered an answer she continued focussing her attention on her ex._

" _I can't wait to see how you explain yourself to your already upset daughter Andrew." He wasn't ready for lectures, not another one anyway and more so when she used the kids._

" _Maybe if her mother had considered her we wouldn't be in this mess."_

" _Oh shut the hell up. Don't bother! We both know none of this would have happened if you hadn't been busier with_ _ **that**_ _woman instead of your own family." Sighing she knew she had to take blame in this and she'd always blame herself for tearing her family apart but right now he needed to accept he had so much to do with this too. "We are both to blame in this but you carry far more than I ever will. Don't forget that!" Turning away from her gaze he knew she was right and if truth he told that was what he was struggling most in all this right now. Of course he was hurt and angry at Lisa but he was more angry at himself now that he understood just how much pain he caused her through out the years. She'd only done this to him once, well that's what he believed anyway, and he did it numerous times a week for years to her. How he expected her to just accept it he didn't know. Of course she'd find someone else, someone who cared for her even if was Lisa the one person he felt could never do anything like this. We all are capable of anything when pushed too far._

 _Turning her attention to Charlie she shakes her head trying to ignore the warning signs her body was screaming at her. As much as she was angry at Andrew she wasn't that shocked he'd act this way but as for Charlie she was so disappointed and shocked at him. More so when she discovered he'd thrown the first punch, even if he was provoked. Her eyes were screaming at him before she'd even said a word but when she did her voice was soft making her words so much worse._

" _I expected so much better from you."_

" _Duffy..." Before he could go further she flings her hands up, stopping him not wanting to hear excuses or apology's._

" _Don't! Charlie! Just Don't!" Shutting her eyes, letting her emotions get the better of her she sighs as she blinks away a few stray tears. "You know what? I can't do this right now." Turning to leave the room she only gets so far before everything turns black and her knees buckle under her as she falls to the floor. Charlie instantly on his feet and at her side within seconds, barking orders at Andrew. "Don't just stand there, get a trolley."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening her eyes she instantly wonders how on earth she ended up in cubicles. Max was at her side, reading notes and at first didn't notice she was awake._

" _What happened?" Glancing up from his notes at her he offers a smile._

" _What always happens when you don't eat all day and push yourself too much when your pregnant and then get really wound up." Smiling more as she glares back at him he continues. "You fainted." She wasn't up to his jokes, not today. Pushing herself up she attempts to get out the bed. Ignoring the fact he knew she was pregnant._

" _If that's all then I'm going." Placing his notes down he steps forward, blocking her from leaving._

" _Not so fast. Your blood pressure is sky high and I'm doing some tests." refusing to lie back down she sighs, not impressed._

" _Don't be ridiculous Max. Let me go. I need to get the kids." Refusing to move he stands his ground.  
"Andrew is off for Peter and then he'll get Megan from your mums. He's hardly going to finish his shift after today is he?" Trying to get past him, she quickly gets upset. _

" _In that state he's going nowhere near the kids!" Placing his hand on her shoulders he stops her._

" _Calm down Duffy and lie back down. The kids will be fine, I'm sure Peter will just find it 'cool' and Megan will be alright. You're not going home until I find out why you fainted."_

" _I fainted because I'm pregnant, you said so yourself. Let me go!" Before he could argue any more the curtains were opened and Charlie entered, worry written all over his face._

" _What's going on? Are you alright?" Still trying to get out, she just wanted to be home._

" _I'm fine, I just need to be home." Turning to Charlie, Max sighs._

" _As I've tried explaining I'm not discharging her until I get the results back." He couldn't help but add "You try talking to her. She_ _ **always**_ _listens to you anyway." feeling guilty he wanted to explain, not that he really could._

" _Max about that..." interrupting him he shakes his head as he leaves the cubical. "Not now Charlie, just talk to her." Sighing he turns his attention back to Duffy who was still sitting on the bed rather than lying down. Feeling even worse than before having realised how Max must feel about all this._

" _Please just lie back down Duffy." Staring back at him, he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. She was still mad but she wasn't up to a fight so caved and finally lay back down without a word._

" _The kids will be fine. How are you feeling? How did the GP go?" Shutting her eyes she turns away from him._

" _I really don't want to talk right now." Trying not to take it to heart he nods, knowing why she was so upset._

" _Okay. I really am sorry Duffy." But she refused to answer, still turned away from him with her eyes closed. If she thought that was enough to make him leave she was very wrong. Taking a seat beside her he glances down at his broken knuckles wondering again how he could be so stupid. It didn't make him feel any better if anything he felt worse knowing how upset Megan was going to be when she seen her dad. Of course he didn't escape with just broken knuckles himself he had one hell of a black eye to match. Despite how wound up she was he was glad to realise she'd fallen asleep, he was more than aware she hadn't been sleeping lately._

 _Not too long later Max was back in front of them. Duffy was still asleep and since neither wished to wake her the two chatted quietly._

" _I'm going to admit her." His eyes crease, instantly worrying._

" _Why?" Folding his arms he much preferred chatting to Charlie about medical topics than discuss all the recent drama. It hadn't been easy pulling the two apart and giving them both a lecture when he was so aware it could have been him in Charlie's position or worse if Andrew found out he still could be. He had no right to comment on it all he could do was remind they were both been unprofessional. At least he hadn't been stupid enough to get Duffy pregnant._

" _She's very dehydrated with that and her blood pressure. I'd send her home but is she really going to get any rest there with all this going on?" Sighing he was right. She needed rest and time to think in peace. But he was all to aware she wasn't going to like this._

" _No. Not a hope." staring at his colleague he continues "But you know she's not going to like this. Not here."_

" _I know but the fact is everyone knows the truth now. Between you and Andrew scrapping in the cubicles and her fainting the story has well and truly got out." He could imagine them all hushed in corners passing it round, it was always the same. He could even guess who was the first to find out._

" _She doesn't need everyone gossiping about her right now." Rising his eyebrows he knew that all to well._

" _Maybe you should have considered that before hitting her husband."_

" _I know Max. But you hardly behaved professionally when you were in a similar situation last year." Nodding he had to give him that one. It didn't even matter if he was referring to Tina or Duffy, in both situations he'd acted like a total prat._

" _I'm not that forgetful. I know I did. But I thought you'd know better."_

" _I'm human too."_

 _With her eyes still shut she lifts her hand to rub her pounding head. "You pair couldn't be quiet if your lives depended on it." She hadn't heard all of their conversation she'd only woke up as they started discussing last year. Not that she'd behaved much better then herself either. The two quickly broke their conversation as the turn their attention back to her. Both saying "Sorry" nearly at the same time._

" _Well. Can I go home now?" As she opens her eyes she knew the answer was going to be no by the looks of both their faces. They couldn't keep anything from her if they tried. Sighing before a word was spoken she continues "Why the hell not?" Charlie was the first to reply, he hated when she did that._

" _We didn't even answer!" Rolling her eyes she doesn't bother attempting to get up._

" _I can tell from the look on your faces. So why can't I leave?" Max steps forward this time as Charlie took a seat once more._

" _Your dehydrated, I want you on a drip. Plus I'd be happier keeping an eye on your blood pressure. Not to mention you could do with the rest." Sighing, a look of frustration filling her eyes she shakes her head._

" _Rest? In this place? You must be joking."_

" _Compared to your house right now it will be much better for you. For once do as your told."_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sitting on the bed she glances round the near empty room and sighs refusing to let her tears fall anymore. She'd cried enough lately. Despite everything she still didn't want to move but she had no choice in the matter, the house was sold and today was moving day. The kids were with Andrew this weekend thankfully despite her preferring them to be with her, it just made the whole process easier, it went without saying that they weren't happy about the move either. Not that she actually had a home of her own to move to yet. The house had sold rather a lot quicker than expected but regardless of that she didn't wish to rush into buying somewhere herself and regret it or drag out the process any longer than need be. Her original plan was to rent a house or flat if need be until she found somewhere but Charlie had refused telling her she was been ridiculous. At first she was more than wary about living with him despite been pregnant with his child she'd rushed relationships before she wanted this one to work regardless of the baby. She cared about him too much to risk messing it up. Not to mention she was worried about how the kids would take to it. But he could be very perversive when he wanted to be. Still it wasn't to be a permanent move, as lovely as Charlie's home was it was going to be too small once the baby arrived, it was tight with just the four of them. So right now most of her things were going into storage, what was left anyway. Andrew had come by yesterday to get the rest of his things and the kids stuff was nearly all going to Charlie's. What she didn't need she'd sold already. It had been a quick process which in hindsight hadn't helped her deal with it. But the thought of moving again filled her with dread, more so when she realised how far into her pregnancy she could be by then. It wasn't easy now she couldn't imagine how exhausting it would be in her 3_ _rd_ _trimester. As if to stop her over thinking anymore the bedroom door opens to reveal Charlie, a box in one arm filled with toys no doubt and a cup of tea in the other._

" _You alright?" Taking the tea from him, gladly, she smiles trying to appear more positive than she really felt. He'd dealt with her tears enough lately._

" _Yeah fine. Thanks for the tea." He knew she wasn't happy about moving, having found her in tears on more than one occasion since the sale went through, but he was positive they could make the best out of it. They'd come so far already. Not that it had been easy to say the least. After she'd been admitted into hospital and his fight with Andrew the story got out quickly and that of course set of the gossip about himself and Duffy. It was never something she dealt with well, others knowing her business and this was no exception. Some of things that went round were completely ridiculous never mind nasty. It didn't help her recover any quicker but it was all different at last. They were in a good place and finally seemed to be at a point with Andrew where for now they could at least be polite in front of the kids. It was going to take a long time before they managed anymore than that but it something. What hadn't helped her, despite her own relationship status, is when she discovered he'd moved in with his mistress not his friend as he'd told her._

" _Everything is going to be fine, you know that don't you?"_

" _Yeah I know." Forcing herself off the bed at last, smiles "Come on or this move will take us weeks." As she left the room her eyes catch sight of her growing figure in the mirror, the only other thing left in the room bar the bed, she certainly was big for 14 weeks surely she wasn't this big so quick with her other two?_

 _It didn't take long before she was standing in one of the bedrooms at Charlie's disagreeing with him and not for the first time today. She has her arms resting on her hips, the box that started the fight sitting in the middle of the floor._

" _I'm not ill you know. I can't just stand here and do nothing all day." Sighing he was getting fed up quickly of having the same discussion with her._

" _I know your not ill but you're not supposed to be lifting heavy objects, just do as your told. Please." Rolling her eyes she wasn't giving in that easily. "I feel useless!" Shaking his head he moves forward, smiling._

" _You aren't useless you're pregnant. Arrange all Peters stuff as he'd like as I take in Megan's things. But don't move anything heavy. Please." Letting out an over dramatic sigh she caves, knowing he was right._

" _Fine." Letting him leave without another word she glances around the room trying to figure out where to put the ridiculous amount of stuff her son had. To make it worse this wasn't even everything, he'd taken a fair few things to his fathers. Well his father and Fiona's. She'd hadn't met this woman yet, the longer it took the better, but she was more than aware that Andrew wasn't finding it easy to get Peter to be polite towards her. Not that she was having the easiest time either but they both knew Charlie well so it was more that they were wary than anything else. Now anyway. But as for Fiona Peter had made no secret that he couldn't stand her and Megan was too little to make too much of a fuss. Although she was still struggling to adapt to her parents not been together and both having new partners. But one thing that had distracted her was finding out her mum was going to have another baby. Right now that was the only thing Megan wanted to talk about. Peter however hadn't taken the news so well. But she'd expected that. They'd been through a horrible few weeks where he'd barely spoke to her or Charlie but his frustration had switched to his father and Fiona now. It would simply take time._

 _Having finally put all Megan's things in her new room, now just waiting to be taken out the boxes, he wandered back into the room he knew he'd find Duffy. She was sitting on the bed sorting through all the clothes around her._

" _You alright there?" then adding in "The twins okay too?" She shot a glare his way, shaking her head._

" _Shut up Charlie! You were at the scan you know it's not twins!" It was something he'd continuously wound her up about since she started showing even after the scan he'd start to discuss the number of times twins were missed on scans. Of course it worked and she always bit so he would do it all again within a few days. Smiling he moves forward and takes a seat beside her where she instantly play hits him._

" _As I said, they miss twins all the time on scans." Pushing him again she shakes her head once more._

" _You won't be laughing if we go to the 20 week scan and it's true." he had to give her that one, she'd never let him hear the end of it. But still he knew he'd continue to wind her up regardless._


	14. Chapter 14

_Yawning she forces herself off the sofa, exhausted after a twelve hour shift, as she hears the sound of her children's voices approaching the house. The only reason she wasn't already in her pyjamas was purely she knew Andrew would be dropping off the kids and didn't want to risk it in case he took Fiona with him. As she opens the door Megan was the first to rush past yelling "Hello mum" as she ran off to find Charlie, as usual, whereas Peter slowly followed with his dad following behind him. Glancing up she could tell by Andrews face that something had happened before she could ask anything he sighed._

" _Can we talk?" Her son had taken that second to rush off god knows where, although she could guess it was his bedroom, as Duffy stepped aside reluctantly letting Andrew past. As they both reached the living room where Charlie was sitting with Megan Duffy shoots a fed up look towards Charlie who in turn just looked confused by the presence of her ex. She didn't need this tonight._

" _Megan go upstairs please, Andrew take a seat." As her daughter grumbled past her and up the stairs after her brother Duffy steps forward, refusing to sit. "What's happened now?" She ignored the temptation to ask 'What's Peter done now?' despite the fact it was always Peter._

 _Feeling slightly awkward and not really belonging Charlie spoke up first "I'll go check on the kids." Before Duffy could object he was gone leaving the two to discuss their children in peace. Although Duffy did not view it that way. Rolling her eyes at his sudden exit, not in the slightest bit happy at been left alone, she addresses Andrew. Already wanting to get this over with._

" _So what's Peter done this time?" Twisting to look at her, properly he sighs._

" _You might as well sit down Lisa, this isn't going to be a quick conversation." For a moment she simply stares back at him before finally giving in and sitting on the chair across from him momentarily cursing her children for been the reason she had to be polite._

 _Up the stairs and away from Andrew Charlie finds Peter sitting on his bed, instantly panicking on hearing someone enter the room then quickly relaxing on realising it was only Charlie._

" _Sorry. Did I give you a fright?" Looking up, quickly, Peter shrugs before dropping his eyes again._

" _Just a bit." Sitting on the bed next to him Charlie smiles, not wanting to admit he thought he'd get a more honest story about the weekend out of a near 11 year old than his father._

" _Everything okay?" Giving Charlie a look he hated when adults did this. Why do they insist on pretending they don't know what's going on?_

" _I'm sure dad has already told you all you need to know." Shaking his head honestly he denies all knowledge._

" _Nope. He's talking to your mum, I know nothing. Not have a good weekend then?" he laughs, just a single laugh quite like his mum does._

" _That's one way to describe it." One thing he quickly learnt about Peter was that he was wise beyond his years and had a lot more sense than most children his age. Quite unlike both his parents._

" _Want to talk about it?" Shrugging again he sighs._

" _What's the point? You and mum will just take Dads side anyway." He was desperate to answer 'I highly doubt that regardless of what happened' but he didn't know what the story was and despite the fact that he knew he'd take Peter side he was aware Duffy wouldn't be best pleased if he admitted that._

" _Now come on, you know that's not true." Sighing, again, he turns to face Charlie._

" _I fell out with Fiona again, big style. Dads not happy about it." Neither Duffy or himself had met this Fiona despite dropping the kids off at hers now and again, she was never around and they both come to the conclusion that it was on purpose._

" _Why what happened? You really don't like her do you?" Shaking his head he finally opens up at bit more., trusting Charlie to get his point across to his mum far more than his dad would._

" _I can't stand her Charlie and before you think it it's nothing to do with mum and dad breaking up. I prefer them broken up. Dad only ever made mum upset or angry, you don't do that."_

" _I didn't think it was Peter." Again despite the temptation he decides not to comment on Duffy and Andrews marriage, it wasn't his place and of course he had so much to do with their breakup._

" _She's always telling me what to do, bossing me around. She's not my mother. You don't act like your my dad so why does she act as if she's mum? Plus mum doesn't boss me around like she does." Sitting listening to the child's frustration everything was finally making sense about the constant arguments, of course Duffy had tried to get Peter to open up but he'd always remained tight lipped._

 _It was a fair while before they heard the door shut and Duffy's footsteps coming up the stairs. Having popped her head round Megan's door to make sure she was alright she then heads to Peters room, knowing that was where she'd find the pair. As expected they were both sitting on the bed, Charlie simply smiled even though he looked exhausted as she felt as Peter kept his head down as if waiting to get a bollocking. Instead she stayed in the doorway, one hand on her back._

" _You alright Peter?" Glancing up he looks from Charlie to his mum, finally feeling a lot better about everything. He only hoped his mum would be on the same page as Charlie and not his dad._

" _Yeah..." Smiling at her eldest she simply didn't have the energy to talk to him tonight, not to mention she wasn't going to say a thing until she found out what Charlie had been told. If anything._

" _Okay. Look we'll talk tomorrow okay? It's late and you have school in the morning." relief washed over his face as they all said goodnight and fell back into the usual night routine. It went without saying he was glad to be home._

 _By the time she'd sorted the kids out for bed and made sure everything was set out for tomorrow she could have cried with exhaustion but the day was not over yet. Sitting next to Charlie she rests her head in his chest as he places a arm around her holding her close._

" _I did not need all that tonight."_

" _I bet not. What did Andrew say?" Groaning she rolls her eyes, not really wanting to relive it._

" _More of the usual. He doesn't listen, he always does the opposite of what I tell him. He's rude and out of control. Fiona and me can't cope. What are we doing to stop it, are we encouraging him, are we turning him against him. Blah blah blah.." Sighing her voice was weak with exhaustion "I don't know what to do Charlie, I just don't understand."_

" _Funny, because that is not the story I got told." raising her head slightly from his chest she stares up at him. "It's not Andrew authority Peter has an issue with, it's hers. She seems to have taken on the step mother role a bit too strongly." As expected her face turned angry, frustrated by her ex._

" _Excuse me?" Shaking his head he stops her from going into a rant, as she said she didn't need this tonight._

" _But come on, bed time. This can all wait until tomorrow."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _Glancing at herself in the floor length mirror one last time she flicks her hair out her face, checking to make sure her make-up hadn't smudged before checking her figure. As much as she didn't want to go see Andrew for the sake of their kids she had to and turning up at his house in clothing that emphasised her growing bump was not going to help. What didn't help was the fact she was already struggling to hide it, not that everyone didn't know anyway. The problem was she hadn't yet bought maternity clothes and her normal clothes were quickly becoming tight. She'd gone with a dark rich red top with long sleeves and a wrap round feature that slightly hid her bump along with black trousers. Pulling at her top again she didn't even notice him come up behind her._

" _You look fine Duffy." Jumping slightly she turns to face him, simply giving him a look. "You won't be able to hide it for much longer anyway. It's something he'll just have to accept." Squeezing her shoulders he smiles in an attempt to reassure her. Sighing she knows he's right but despite his sense she turns to face the mirror again fixing her top back into place. Shaking his head at her he grabs his coat and begins to head out the door. "Ready to go then?" No reply, he could see the doubt filling her eyes before she could suggest changing, again, he takes her hand into his. "Come on, or we'll never get there."_

 _Of course he knew what was really causing her so much doubt was that she was about to come face to face with Fiona. All they knew about her right now was that she was also a nurse who Peter described as 'a right snooty cow.' It wasn't much to go on. She wasn't someone Duffy ever wanted to meet never mind be polite towards but the kids needs went before her own wishes. She of course had a picture in her head on what Fiona would look like, blonde younger than herself slim, basically everything she felt she wasn't right now._

 _Forcing herself out the car she glances up at the house, not that it was the first time she'd been here. It seemed normal enough, no different to any other house in the street. Still she'd rather go into any of the other ones at this moment in time. Charlie however was at her side, ushering her up the path and towards the door giving her hand a small squeeze before knocking on the door. It seemed to take an age before they heard footsteps approaching the door, despite the fact Andrew was well aware they were coming over. She hoped he'd be the one to answer the door, tell her Fiona had to rush to work but she had no such luck. The door was opened by someone who was definitely not Andrew. She had mid length dark brown hair that was curled falling just before her shoulders, her make-up was done up so much you'd be forgiven for thinking she was about to go out or to a wedding but this was obviously her day look. A bit much. As for her figure she'd made sure that was on show with a tight fitted top and pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly but this was no more than Duffy expected. No the main shock to Duffy got was her age, she was certainly not younger no infact she would guess she was at least 5 years older but then the sheer amount of make-up she was wearing could easily be ageing her._

 _As for Fiona the main shock she got was the fact she was staring back at the spitting image of Megan they had the same thick luscious strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes it was slightly creepy just how alike they were. Despite seeing Andrew for so many years and Duffy coming up numerous times she'd never seen a picture of her, of course she'd made him describe her. The fact she was younger was something she was already aware of and why age mattered so much she didn't know but it did. Maybe it was just a woman thing._

 _Before anything but "Hello" was spoken Andrew appeared behind her, a forced smile on his face as he invited them both in. Duffy tried her best not to take notice of the house, she'd only over analyse everything. The thought instantly crossed her mind was she sat next to Charlie on the dark leather sofa that she shouldn't have worried about her clothes so much, there was no way this could be more awkward. Forcing herself to start the conversation despite preferring the sound of returning the car she keeps her eyes on Andrew._

" _I've spoken to Peter. Well I say I, we both have and from what he says there may be a simple solution to all of this." She had to be careful, what she wished to suggest could easily offend the woman sitting across from her. But the thought had struck Duffy that no matter how polite or nicely she put it Fiona was going to take offence regardless._

 _He was well aware how uncomfortable Duffy was in been here he could hear it in her voice and tell by the way she looked at him and despite what she herself had done to end their relationship he knew simply sitting with Fiona was hurting her. What did surprise him was he felt guilty for it. Shaking his guilt away he turns his focus to Peter, interested to find out her suggestion._

" _I hope so, as said none of us can keep going on the way it is." racking her mind she desperately tried to find a nice way to word this but there really wasn't one and why she didn't wish to offend the woman who in affect has stole her husband she wasn't sure. Maybe it just proved how happy and content she was with Charlie. But been here with her still stirred up all that years of pain, it still hurt._

" _As said, this is from what Peter told us and regardless of if you feel like he's been over sensitive this is how he feels and we have to deal with that." On seeing Andrew nod, avoiding Fiona's stare she continues. "This is new to us all and I think we need to put a plan in place with how to parent the both of them. One we both agree on." She didn't fail to notice Fiona instantly fold her arms as soon as she'd uttered the words "both" and not "all". But then Fiona and Charlie were not the kids parents and that seemed to be the issue. He knew what she was doing but in the long run it was best to rip the band aid off._

" _Duffy stop beating around the bush. Whatever you have to say, just say it." Resisting the temptation to look at Charlie for reassurance she continues._

" _It needs to be just us doing the parenting, discipline and so on. He's struggling with having too many authority figures over him." Before either of them could object she places one hand up and continues "Fiona and Charlie both need to be aunt and uncle figures not two new parents. Maybe in the future that might be something one or both seek from you both but right now it's all too new and raw." As much as he felt he needed to defend his partner he couldn't really, Duffy was making sense. Nodding he sighs despite feeling Fiona's frustrations and knowing he was going to get it when Duffy left._

" _That makes sense. We all need to be on the same page." Taking a breath of relief she nods._

" _Yeah, if not when they both hit teenage years we are screwed."_

 _They'd barely shut the front door when she started, arms folded pout on, furious he'd sided with her._

" _Well thanks for defending me Andrew." Sighing he knew she'd start, he'd only hoped she'd have waited a little longer. Shrugging he turns to face her, trying to explain himself._

" _Fiona she wasn't having a go at you. As she said we are all new to this. Believe me she if she was having a go you'd know." He'd seen Duffy furious many of a time and this was not one of them. She'd been perfectly polite which probably didn't help._

" _Oh wasn't she? The bloody cow wouldn't even look at me." That he had to give her, Duffy's eyes remained on himself the whole time but he understood that._

" _She wouldn't look at you because we had a three year long affair Fiona not because of anything to do with the kids or any other reason." Shaking her head she wasn't calming down at all._

" _She was sat next to the man she cheated on you with! How can you defend her?"_

" _Yes and that's how I know why she wouldn't look at you, the same reason I didn't and don't want to around Charlie. I've acted like an idiot enough Fiona, we both need to act like adults here. The kids come first and you know that."_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hanging up her coat in the hall she avoids looking in the mirror, heading straight for the kitchen. Maybe coffee would help. Probably wouldn't but what the hell she was going to try anyway. Following behind her he sighs, staying stood in the doorway. She'd barely said a word in the car. He knew she hadn't slept last night and really should be having a lie down, not getting more coffee that she shouldn't be drinking in the first place._

" _Is another coffee really going to help?" ignoring him she flicks the kettle on, grabbing a mug from the drainer as she does so. Stepping forward he comes as close as the table before continuing worried she was pushing herself too much "if you're tired you should go for a lie down." She knew what his game was, where he was heading with this and she was in no mood for it. Now was not the time. He was right though, she did need rest but there was no way she was calm enough to get any right now. Shooting him a look she continues making her coffee, adding in "Stop it. For gods sake Charlie." as much as her voice was calm and quiet he knew it was a stern warning, try again and she'd really snap of course been in a more emotional mood than normal wasn't helping in the slightest. But it was all falling on deaf ears, watching her movements around the kitchen he changes his tactic as he takes a seat._

" _I think that went quite well really. All things considered." Twisting round to face him as she pours the water into her mug she flings him another look, her voice stepping up a pitch wishing he was working this afternoon so she'd get peace._

" _Charlie. Drop it. I don't want to talk about it." she takes a seat herself now, slightly further away from Charlie than she normally would. Leaning forward he knew what was wrong but decided to play dumb, knowing all too well he was risking her biting his head off and storming out the room which wouldn't help but he was taking the risk regardless. He knew all to well if he let her continue to think about all this she'd only feel worse and wind herself even more than she already was._

" _I don't understand why you are so upset. Andrew seemed to agree with you, I think they have taken what you said on board." Avoiding looking at him she takes a breath in, staring instead at the coffee as her voice switched from annoyed to purely emotional, breaking him._

" _Please. Not now. Don't play dumb with me you know full well." finally looking up she blinks a stray tear away "It's just seeing_ _ **her.**_ _I'll be fine. I just don't want to talk right now. Please Charlie for once in your life. Drop it!" His voice becomes more desperate, worried about her and regretting letting her go over there in the first place but still refusing to drop it as she pleaded. He'd hoped when she seen Fiona she'd realise how much better she was than her but it seemed to do the opposite how he didn't know. The two were nothing alike bar their jobs and as far as he could tell by what little they'd seen of her and her house she was nothing like in her personality either. The only photos he'd noticed in the house were of herself, no family pictures or general art just photos of herself on her own or with friends on nights out. That screamed self obsessed to him, nothing else in her life. Well until now and as for looks he didn't know what Andrew seen in her at all._

" _Duffy she is nothing compared to you, don't torture yourself." Before he could go any further she answers, shaking her head at him not buying it at all._

" _Nothing? Really? Well I'm fatter, less glamorous less..." Interrupting her he didn't like where she was going with this. They should have phoned Andrew but there was there ever going to be a good time to meet Fiona? Part of him wondered if they even seen the same woman, bar the bump Duffy definitely wasn't fatter than her._

" _You are not! For one you're not fat your pregnant. Glamorous? I'd have said mutton dressed as lamb myself. I don't know what Andrew sees in her at all. I can't believe he threw away his marriage for that." Not that he wasn't glad on some level he did but seeing her so hurt broke him and he knew she wasn't allowing herself to admit she was so hurt out of guilt at her own actions._

" _Oh come Charlie! The only reason we got married is because we were stupid and got pregnant. It's the only reason we were together..." realisation hits her as Charlie moves forward desperately taking her hand into his but before he could block her next thought she was out with it, look down at her bump as she spoke her voice still emotional "and I've done it again..." Switching from holding her hand to her shoulders he forces her to meet his eye. Refusing to let her believe that to be true, even for a few seconds. He knew this was all her hormones speaking rather than any true belief in that thought but he wasn't letting it continue. He was still convinced what she really needed was to go for a lie down, god knows the last time she got some proper sleep. Everything that had built up over the past few days was coming out when all she need was rest._

" _Don't you ever think that, even for one moment Duffy! I am not here because your pregnant. I am sitting here because I love you." Staring back at him through tear soaked eyes her mouth opens to reply but nothing comes out. That was not what she expected him to come out with, not even close. Despite living together and her been pregnant with his child they were living more like friends than partners right now. Yes they'd snuggle, hold hands and maybe the odd kiss but never any further and never in front of the kids. It wasn't that she did wish to go further but that they'd already moved so quick so fast they needed time to adjust, so did the kids. Not to mention she didn't really know how he felt, neither had asked each other out of fear on what the answer would be. What was it peopled said? Ignorance is bliss? So for him to come out with that had quite literally rendered her speechless. Trying again she forces the words out._

" _Do you really mean that?" Charlie was a man of honour so a large part of her was convinced he was only here because he felt he had to, he was never going to be the man who walked away having got someone pregnant. Regardless of the situation. He was always there for her, the only man she'd ever really trusted or had any faith in. of course she'd wished she'd taken the plunge and grabbed him years ago but there was always Baz someone she felt she simply didn't compare to._

" _Of course I do. Duffy I've loved you for years" His smile quickly vanished as he switched to a more difficult subject "and I sat back at let him hurt you but I'm not going to let him do that any longer and I'm not letting you go." Letting her emotions get the better of her she wipes away the tears as he leans in closer before kissing her. "I love you too."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Standing in the kitchen it wasn't the best house they'd viewed but it certainly wasn't the worst either. The garden was lovely and downstairs was a good size but the bedrooms were simply too small and too few. It wasn't just her two and the baby they had to think about but Louis too. She'd left him still looking around upstairs as she'd given up half an hour ago. If she were to be honest she had lost her patience about a week ago and now was just completely fed up viewing houses. Charlie was not making the process of looking for a house easy to say the least, she never expected him to be so fussy. It wasn't her original intention for Charlie to sell his house as well. She'd expected them both to back to living apart, despite not wanting to. But he had other ideas. It wasn't something she'd ever ask of him, to sell his home, but he was determined not to mention he hated every house that was within her budget. Now his house was up for sale and it looked like they had a buyer already the pressure was on yet he'd pick holes in every house they'd seen. What wasn't helping was she simply wasn't up to it, exhausted wasn't the word right now. Trying to run a home, hospital and find a new house was a bit much on top of dealing with her divorce proceedings and all whilst pregnant. At least the pregnancy had been problem free so far, it was about the only thing that was right now._

 _Heading down the stairs he wonders where on earth she'd got to. He could make a good guess however considering how out of sorts she seemed to be today. He'd lost count on how many houses they'd viewed in the last month and they were no closer now than they were at the beginning. As he entered the kitchen he finally found her seated on one of the stools looking at her watch. She looked tired, her eyes were heavy and her expression fed up it was only then that he realised just how long they'd spent in this house. Walking towards her as she got up off the stool he smiles "Sorry, time ran away with me." The smile he was hoping she would return was not going to happen, instead she shakes her head and yawns. "Hmm. So I see." Fixing her coat which had bunched up around her bump, reminding her she really needed to buy bigger clothes, she sighs before giving in and unzipping the coat. "Can we please go? We do have more houses to get round today remember." Trying to soften her he rubs her shoulder knowing all too well she had lost all patience."Yeah sorry, head to the car I'll be there in a minute." Leaving him to chat to the estate agent she gladly heads to the car wishing she was going home to bed rather than go round another house. He wasn't long behind her but by the time he reached the car she was already asleep. Quietly getting into the car he smiles at her before driving off, remembering to quickly turn the radio off before he does. It wasn't enough the movements of the car were enough to wake her. Rubbing her head she yawns again "Oh sorry." Smiling he keeps his eyes on the road, hoping he was going the right way. "Don't worry about it." Glancing at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road he looked concerned "You promised me you were sleeping better. You shouldn't be this exhausted at twenty two weeks." Keeping her eyes on the road just as he was, she didn't trust him not to go the wrong way again, she had wondered when he'd bring this up.  
"I wouldn't be if we didn't have so much on. Between trying to find a house, work, the kids and both our divorces when was the last time we just sat and relaxed? Not to mention scans or doctors appointments." She had a point. Everything had been a bit full on at the moment and it wasn't about to calm down quickly. At least her divorce so far was going a lot easier than this was and that was without Baz knowing he was now with someone else, never mind Duffy. He only hoped for Louis sake they managed to work out their differences but that was easier said than done and not so simple from opposite sides of the world. Baz was not the easiest person to get on with and the best of times. Still he focussed his mind on Duffy and finding a house._

" _I know and I'm sorry I'm not helping matters but we still have time. Don't worry." Shaking her head he just didn't seem to be getting it. Where he was thinking they had all this endless time she didn't know._

" _Not that much time! By the time your house is sold and we buy another get all the paperwork and legal side done with then get a day where we can move, cover at work and someone to look after the kids I'll be in my third trimester and unable to do anything." Before he could get into this conversation with her properly, despite knowing she was right, he quickly puts an end to it by pulling up outside the next house. It certainly looked bigger than the last one, not that they've discussed that house. He doubted they needed to. Turning away from him she forces herself out of the car, rather than giving into temptation and just sleeping, and heads up the pathway. The garden was private and perfect for keeping energetic kids in and plenty of space for them to run around. So far so good. She left Charlie to listen to the usual drab the estate agent was coming out with she left them in the hall as she entered the living room. It wasn't much different to any of the other houses they'd seen, a fireplace room for all their furniture and the crap the kids would no doubt fill it with. No red flags so far. Going back into the hall Charlie was still chatting with the estate agent whose name she'd already forgotten as she wanders into the kitchen. It was a great deal larger than the last and far more updated with room for a kitchen table that would no doubt get used more for homework than eating but she still liked having one. Just seconds before she was about to leave to explore the next room whatever that might be Charlie finally joined her._

" _There you are. What do you think so far?" Shrugging she hadn't seen much to really comment._

" _Much better than the last. No red flags yet." Thinking back to the last house he screws up his face._

" _That's not hard." Rolling her eyes she takes his hand, determined not to spend hours here and steers him towards the stairs, leaving the rest of the downstairs unexplored. As far as she was concerned there was only one thing that really mattered about any house they looked at, the rest could be changed._

" _Don't be so negative. Come on lets go check out the bedrooms, that's always the deal breaker." letting her lead him upstairs without complaint she was right, again. He only hoped this house had more to offer than the rest._


	18. Chapter 18

_Placing the phone back down she once more resists the temptation to fall asleep telling herself she still had stuff to get done. Refusing to sit back down, knowing she'd just give into temptation, she instead heads for the kitchen which she knew was in a state. It was that or go back to Charlie in the living room and right now she didn't trust herself not to say something she'd regret. But he had other ideas curiosity having got the better of him. It didn't take much effort to find her as soon as she'd got home from her shift she'd remarked about the kitchen. He'd meant to tidy it but his day off was spent dealing with his divorce and the estate agent regarding his house. It wasn't the most relaxing day off to say the least and from what little she'd said about her day it was no better. To say she hadn't been right for the past few weeks was to put it lightly, at first he'd put it down to her hormones but the longer it went on the more he was convinced it was something all together different. Of course he'd attempted to get her to open up but he got met with the same excuse "I'm fine, just tired."_

 _Despite hearing him enter the kitchen she refuses to turn around nor does she greet him, instead deciding to keep cleaning the worktops. Stepping closer this seemed to be turning into a normal occurrence him trying to get her to open up in the kitchen. Placing a hand on her shoulder, as he often did, he stops her._

" _What's wrong?" She took a deep breath in as if to calm herself but when she turned she barely looked at him before leaving the room throwing him a quick answer before she darted off upstairs._

" _Nothing." left standing utterly confused alone in the kitchen he now really started to worry. As he'd pointed out to her before she only ran away from him when she was furious or trying to hide something and right now he wasn't sure which. Although the possibly was there that it was both. Following up the stairs he racked his brain trying to think how he might have upset her but he came a blank. Yes they still hadn't agreed on a house and that was his fault completely. But surely it wasn't over that? There had been a fair few houses she'd really liked and attempted to get him to agree with her on but he point blank refused. He knew what they needed and regardless of the fact she was quite happy to settle without a fair few key points he wasn't. It only wanted the house to be perfect but it simply wasn't coming across that way. As far as Duffy was concerned as long as there was enough bedrooms and they were big enough that's all that mattered, the rest she couldn't care less about. Reaching the top of the stairs he wasn't all together sure where she'd disappeared to. The kids were at Andrews, which finally seemed to be going well and despite Peter still not likely Fiona he wasn't playing up anymore, so she couldn't use them as an excuse not to continue this conversation. That only left him their room or the bathroom. The bedroom was the winner, she was sat taking off her make-up when he entered although he reaction to him was not great. Shutting her eyes instantly she lets out a heavy sigh before adding "Charlie you are like a dog with a bone." taking a seat beside her on the bed he nods._

" _I know and you're really staring to scare me. What's going on? And don't say nothing." She honestly didn't know how to answer him. There was so much going on in her head that she just wasn't coping right now. There is only so much one person can deal with. But rather than do the sensible thing and tell him she'd shut herself off from him. Too scared to open up or get to close to him. She knew in some aspects she was just overreacting and been too emotional but right now she couldn't help it. Once more she had the chance to open up and get her worries or her chest but she doesn't. Instead she goes down the road she didn't want to but for the sake of their relationship felt she had to._

" _It was mum on the phone." She wasn't making things any clearer._

" _Oh. What's she saying?" She switched to playing with her hands, scared she was going to hurt him._

" _Asking if we found a house yet..." Still no clearer if anything she was making less sense._

" _Oh. I'm guessing she's not pleased we haven't." Shaking her head she sighs. Not wanting to say it._

" _No. Not really. She spoke a lot of sense. Which I know doesn't happen often with her." Rubbing his head he really didn't understand where she was going with this._

" _Lisa? What's wrong? What's your mum said."_

" _She thinks we are moving too fast. She also suggested you don't want to move." before he could disagree she finally looks up at him adding in "I agree." This wasn't a new suggestion, it was something her mum had been trying to get into her head for weeks and the more she said the more it made sense. Every house they seen had some fault some imperfection that made it impossible to put an offer down. She hadn't thought about it much but the more she did the more her mum made sense. With that playing on her mind then came her mums second worry, Baz. Or rather their divorce he'd been very private over the details always saying "you don't need to worry yourself over it" when she asked but obviously she did as he didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it._

" _Duffy of course I do it's just..." he wanted to explain, explain how perfect he wanted the house to be. Perfect for her, the baby and the kids but she didn't let him. Instead she puts her hand up, interrupting him._

" _It's not just that. It's the divorce too. You won't tell me anything. For all I know Charlie you both have agreed to stop it. I know we've talked about this before but I feel like I'm a rebound. I don't think you're over Baz." Where all this had come from he didn't know, well bar Kate filling her head with it. But none of it was true. He hadn't loved Baz for a long time and to be honest he wasn't sure he ever really did. This was all the result of miscommunication and jumping to conclusions. Not to mention interfering mothers. Taking her hands in his he desperately tries to get her to see sense._

" _Lisa I don't know what your mum has been telling you but that isn't true. If you felt like this you should have told me long before now. You're not a rebound! I love you, if anything Baz should have been worrying about you. Not the other way around." Taking her hands out of his hold she refuses to let any tears fall despite her heart breaking on seeing his face._

" _I think we need space Charlie. I love you and I want this too work but maybe mum is right. It's too much too soon. She wants me and the kids to move in with her, temporary of course. I think it's for the best." His face turned from worry to pure panic as he once more grabs her hands._

" _No! Please Duffy lets talk about this."_


	19. Chapter 19

_Blinking away any tears that escaped she refused to meet his eye, unable to face the pain she was causing but refusing to back down. Despite talking for over half an hour he didn't seem to be getting what she was trying to say. Or maybe he just didn't want to."I don't want to hurt you, I just don't think you are sure this is what you want." Shaking his head she just wasn't making an sense then a thought crossed his mind."Of course it is! Are you trying to tell me it's not what you want?" Shocked she finally turns to face him, shaking her head as her voice stepped up a pitch._

" _No of course not! I wouldn't have moved in here in the first place with the kids If I had any doubt. This isn't about me." moving away from him she couldn't deal with how close he was choosing instead to stand against the wardrobe._

" _I think it is. I just don't see where this has come from Lisa." What surprised him most was how cold she'd turned, he understood why but didn't expect it. He knew her well and once she felt she needed to protect herself she could quickly turn into an ice queen regardless of how warm and loving she was normally. But it was all an act. "Really? How many houses have we looked at? Countless! And each one you've found some fault that was a complete deal breaker for you when there was nothing wrong with it. You're finding faults that aren't they, stalling if you prefer. How long did you expect me to go without questioning why? Then there's the divorce, you know every detail about mine. You know it's one step away from been finalised yet I know no details of yours. Why? What are you hiding?" Taking a break, she sighs rubbing her head before continuing. "There's no shame in it, I don't blame you but if this isn't what you want I need to know."_

" _I've explained about the houses before, you know that. I just want it to be perfect. I hate this house I have no issue selling it, it only reminds me of Baz. As for the divorce I just didn't want you stressed out any more than you already are Duffy. Baz is making the custody arrangement a nightmare. You've already got enough on your plate with your divorce and everything else." Folding her arms which brought even more attention to her bump than before she wasn't softening._

" _Why didn't you just tell me?" Still sitting on the bed he sighs worried about her._

" _I don't want your blood pressure any higher than it already is. All this stress is bad for the baby." scoffing it wasn't the right thing to say at all._

" _Oh don't start!" pleading with her to understand he knew her game but getting her to stop wasn't easy, moving off the bed he can't handle the distance._

" _I'm not starting Duffy. But I know you remember, you need to make allowances for yourself more. I know I've not helped, the total opposite in fact but you need to take it easier than you are. You don't need to be superhuman." Each time he attempted to move closer she quickly moved away. It wasn't working. He needed a new way of getting through to her. A new angle._

" _I don't need looking after Charlie!"_

" _I know that but..." before he could continue she interrupted, showing the complete ice queen in full form. Why she was so upset and angry she didn't know but it was all coming out. All that months of build up. "Don't under estimate me and don't think I can't do this on my own." Following her he once more grabs her softly forcing her to look at him and as his words sunk in, her face turned to shock._

" _Lisa I am not Andrew, that act doesn't work on me. Put on your coldest voice and best brave face all you want but I will see through it. Listen to me. I am not letting you walk out that door." Her mouth opened to answer him but nothing came out so he took the chance to continue. "Now how about we calm down go for a cup of tea?"_

 _Taking the tea from him as she sat down at the kitchen table she forces a smile adding "thank you" for the tea. Letting her take a drink he sits next to her, breaking the silence._

" _Now about moving to your mums..." Looking up, her hands still cupping the mug she lets him continue "I don't want you to go. I really don't. I promise you me not sharing all the details about the divorce was to save you stress not cause more." Placing the mug on the table she switches to playing with her hands._

" _I know. I jumped to conclusions and let my insecurities get the better of me. I'm sorry." Shaking his head he sighs._

" _You have no need to be sorry. I'm sorry for not been honest with you." Sighing again he smiles "if only we'd just talked to each other eh? It would have saved all this."_

" _We are now. I guess I just can't believe everything is going to go smoothly." Confusion filled his face once more._

" _Why shouldn't it?" Now playing with her hair as it lay against her left shoulder she shrugs._

" _Karma I guess. Our punishment for how we got together." Taking her hands into his he squeezes them gently._

" _Duffy don't be ridiculous. You don't really believe in all that nonsense do you?"_

" _Not really but..." interrupting her he tried once more to get her to listen to him. "But nothing do you think Andrew thinks that about himself and Fiona? Of course he doesn't. We were stupid yes but you can't keep tearing yourself up about it. Not when we have so much to look forward to." Relaxing more than she had done all night or rather more than she had in weeks she smiles softly glancing down at her figure._

" _I know you're right...It's just easier said than done." Letting go of one of her hands he moves it to on top of her bump._

" _Everything is. Just promise me if you ever feel like this again you'll talk to me. As I said already I'm not Andrew. I'd rather you talked to me." Keeping her eyes on his hand she nods._

" _I will. I promise."_


	20. Chapter 20

_Curled up in the staffroom she was fighting the urge to sleep, her shift wasn't over for hours yet, when he walked In. They'd kept a professional distance since last year for obvious reasons, neither really trusting themselves not to fall back into that place but since everything came out with Charlie they'd avoided each other even more. Although if she were honest she knew it was her avoiding him not the other way around nor equal avoidance. Guilt was the main reason she avoided him, guilty for refusing to give any sort of relationship with him a chance out of fear of what people would think of her only to do it with someone else a year later. Not just anyone too, one of his best friends. Glancing up at him she smiles, she missed talking to him. Properly talking to him. But at the same time, she wasn't at all sure Charlie would be completely comfortable with them returning to how close they used to be._

 _"_ _Hey, you look like you're about to fall asleep there." Throwing her a smile he continues past her towards the kettle adding in, "Want one?" Forcing herself to uncurl and move into a more traditional sitting position she glances towards Max._

 _"_ _Hmm, believe me I'm trying not to. Oh, no thanks Max." As he continues to make his coffee he couldn't help but wonder if she'd be better off at home. Being tired was one thing but she looked completely exhausted but regardless of that he knew better than to suggest it to her. Instead of risking his head he decides to go for a safer option of conversation as he takes a seat across from her._

 _"_ _How's the house hunting going?" Groaning instantly, she shakes her head, a small smile on her face._

 _"_ _Oh! Don't ask! Hellish. The only thing I wanted was not to be moving whilst heavily pregnant or with a new born but it's gone out the window." Glancing at her figure he raises his eyebrows._

 _"_ _Yeah I think that ship has sailed. How far gone are you now?"_

 _"_ _27 weeks and we still can't agree on a house."_

 _"_ _Well I must say It's not like you two not to agree." Her face quickly falls as soon as he'd uttered his words, she knew what he was referring to._

 _"_ _Max, about that…I" Throwing his hands up he shakes his head at her._

 _"_ _I'm joking Duffy." Mirroring him she shakes her own head in response._

 _"_ _No, you're not." Rubbing her head, she continues refusing to let the conversation drop "I'm sorry. I never intended you to find out the way you did." Nodding he knew that already, no-one would have wanted anyway to find out all that the way it came out. It also made him realise how glad he was that Andrew had not discovered his own affair with Duffy._

 _"_ _I know. I did find out before they started fighting. Dan took me into a meeting regarding it." Pausing he glances up her, her eyes wide with guilt. "I said it before I knew then that Charlie's reaction to us was because of his feelings towards you." That was something she couldn't deny any longer despite been so sure Max was just overreacting at the time._

 _"_ _I honestly never knew that Max. I really thought he was angry at me for behaving so reckless."_

 _"_ _He never had an issue with that, it was who you were been reckless with. Anyway, we never would have worked out"_

 _"_ _No I think you're right. On both accounts. We both were seeking some sort of escape from everything. Lust is a powerful emotion. As you said already a lot of water has gone under the bridge since then."_

 _"_ _It is. Yeah maybe we were. Despite it all I really do hope you're both happy."_

 _"_ _Thanks Max. We are. I hope you are too." She knew all too well he had a horrific time until recently, something he didn't deserve. She was glad he finally had someone. But before he could answer Charlie burst into the staffroom "There's an RTC about to come in. you're both needed in resus."_

 _The rest of the shift seemed to be over within the blink of an eye thanks to the chaos that came with the RTC. Still it was the last thing she needed when she already felt so exhausted. Walking to the car with Charlie he was unusually quiet tonight but something warned her it wasn't the usual exhaustion after a bad shift. Squeezing his hand, she smiles.  
"Everything alright?" Finally approaching the car, he lets go of her hand, clicks the button to release the doors and slides in before he gives her an answer. _

_"_ _Do you regret it?" confusion fills her face as she clips herself into the passenger side of the car, fussing with the belt around her bump as she replies._

 _"_ _Regret what?" Putting the car into gear he quickly glances her way to make sure she was ready before reversing out of the space._

 _"_ _Finishing your relationship with Max." Shock was now taking over her face as she keeps her eyes fixed on him despite his been fixed on the road._

 _"_ _What? I'd hardly cause it a relationship Charlie."_

 _"_ _That's not answering me Duffy."_

 _"_ _Don't be ridiculous! I regret the way I ended it but I certainly don't regret calling it off. Is this because I was talking to him?"_

 _"_ _It just got me thinking, that's all. If I hadn't put pressure on you to end it…"_

 _"_ _I would have ended it even without you in my ear. Yes, it would have gone on longer but we never would have lasted. I'd never have left Andrew for lust Charlie."_

 _"_ _Lust?"_

 _"_ _You didn't think it was more than that, did you? I have a lot of respect for Max and I really like him but as a friend. We were both lonely and needed to escape all the crap we were trying not to deal with. That added with lust and things got out of hand. You should know that, you were there." She was right he was there, he seen the passion they shared and it didn't seem like something that was stirred up in the heat of the moment._

 _"_ _It didn't seem like that at the time."_

 _"_ _I promise you it was. That's what we were talking about today how it never would have worked out. It was stupid. I thought it was me that was supposed to be the insecure one?"_

 _"_ _But he was right it was my feelings for you that made me interfere. I had no right to." Smiling she reaches over and places her hand on his thigh._

 _"_ _I know that now but it doesn't matter anymore. Max has Amanda and we have each other. Everything works out in the end."_


	21. Chapter 21

_Curled up on the couch she attempted to read the book in her hands but Charlie seemed to have other ideas for their evening. Placing himself beside her he glances towards the book before once more starting up the conversation again._

 _"_ _I hope our offer gets accepted…"_

 _"_ _Hmm…" turning the page she nods, not really listening. "I'm sure they will." Refusing to take the hint he continues, turning down the TV as he talks._

 _"_ _It's such a nice house, the kids would love the garden and it's in the perfect location too."_

 _"_ _Yeah…" Sighing he knew she wasn't listening, nor was she even trying to pretend. Gently poking her he tries once more to get a response out of her._

 _"_ _Oi. Are you listening?" jumping away from him she glares up at him from the pages she was trying to get lost in._

 _"_ _Hey! Of course, I am." Settling back into the couch she flicks the page, "Now let me read this book." But it was all falling on deaf ears._

 _"_ _I hope they get back to us quickly. The sooner we know the sooner we can either keep looking or get moving. Now that this place is sold we are running out of time." Giving up all hope of getting any peace to read, she sighs and places the book on the coffee table._

 _"_ _Well if someone had been so darn picky in the first place we wouldn't have this worry would we? Stop thinking about it, we only just put the offer in." Glad she'd finally put the book away he smiles as he moves closer to her._

 _"_ _I know, I know. But if it is accepted I'll need to sort a week or so to move and we're short staffed as it is." Looking over at him she raises her eyebrows, confused._

 _"_ _You moving on your own, are you? You can think again if you think I'm staying at work." Placing his arm around her shoulders he holds her close._

 _"_ _Of course not. By time everything is sorted I hope you're on maternity leave." Looking even more confused at him she wasn't following his train of thought at all._

 _"_ _I'm only 30 weeks Charlie! It's not going to take 7 or 8 weeks to sort it all out." Outrage instantly filled his face and suddenly she understood his thought process and more importantly where they'd crossed wires._

 _"_ _You are not seriously telling me you plan to work until you're 37 weeks, are you?!" Moving her arms to somewhat cover her bump as she escapes his hold, she keeps her voice soft and calm despite how emotional his had become._

 _"_ _why wouldn't I?" He wasn't calming down in the slightest, with hope that it would help she adds in "Unless the midwife or my GP decides it's not safe of course." Rubbing his head with one hand he sighs, frustrated with her._

 _"_ _Too right it's not safe! You don't work in an office Duffy! You're an A &E nurse for god's sake!" _

_"_ _Calm down Charlie, the kids will hear you if you keep that up. It's not like I'll be working 12 hour shifts until then. I'll go down to part time, do more paperwork and that." He opened his mouth to object once more but before he could utter a word the phone at his side began to ring distracting them both. Letting him grab it she didn't care who the caller was she was just glad they'd rung. She honestly couldn't understand his outrage at what was essentially her decision. The sooner she left work before the baby was born meant the less time she'd have with him or her. It was an obvious choice in her eyes. But she wasn't naïve however, if the pregnancy stopped going so smoothly she would be out the door as soon as possible but right now she hadn't had a single problem. With 10 weeks, still to go she was all too aware everything could change in the blink of an eye but she wasn't going to stay home just in case. Forcing herself up from the couch as Charlie remained in the hall on the phone to whoever, she decides her best bet to avoid him returning and starting up the disagreement was to go check on the kids._

 _She'd only just made it up the stairs when he called her back down. Sighing the thought crosses her mind to just ignore him but something in his voice told her not to. As she once more walked into the living room, one hand on her aching back, she sighs._

 _"_ _What is it?" A smile took over his face as he takes her into a hold, a little too roughly. "Ooh don't. What's got into you?" Moving out of his hold she moves her hand to rub her bump as the baby strongly kicks back._

 _"_ _Sorry, are you alright? We got the house! It's ours!" Still rubbing her bump, she didn't take in what he'd just told her at all._

 _"_ _Yeah I'm fine it was just…Wait. What did you just say?" Smiling back at her shock he repeats himself._

 _"_ _You sure? We got the house!" Still not believing him she shakes her head, sure this had to be a wind up. No one hears that quickly about an offer._

 _"_ _The baby's just kicking. You're joking?" Moving closer to her once more he gently takes her into a hold this time, unable to contain his excitement._

 _"_ _Do I look like I am?" Still struggling to believe how quickly the other couple moved she smiles at him._

 _"_ _That was fast!"_

 _"_ _Apparently, they've already bought a new place and are eager to go." Having moved often enough to know until you've got the keys in your hands nothing is certain she places her hands on his shoulders as he places his around her back._

 _"_ _Don't get too excited just yet, not until we have all the paperwork completed. They might change their mind yet."_

 _"_ _Oh, they won't. They want to move as quickly as we do. Hopefully by this time next month we'll be in."_

 _"_ _Well you better start thinking about holidays and rotas. Not to mention conning people into helping us." Moving back, she looks down at her swollen stomach "I'm hardly going to be much help."_

 _"_ _Don't worry about all that. Everything will be fine." Kissing her as he pulls her closer once more all earlier arguments of maternity leave had been completely forgotten. Well for now anyway._


	22. Chapter 22

_Everything seemed to move so quickly after that phone call. Before she knew it, it was moving day. With only 5 weeks to go until her due date she really wasn't feeling up to it. Exhaustion was not the word today having done a ten hour shift yesterday where she'd done a lot more than she should have all she wanted to do was sleep. Not that she'd told Charlie any of that, it wasn't worth the worry it would cause him. Not to mention he'd flip out at the fact she didn't spend the shift doing paperwork like she was supposed to be. Normally that was all she did or near enough anyway but yesterday was complete chaos. He was upset enough with her for staying 3 hours longer than she should have. He wasn't an idiot though and knew she had done more than they'd agreed on but was clueless to the extent she'd broke the rules. Resus, moving patients around, rushing around cubicles, up and down in between wards and that was just some of it. Forcing herself to move she pauses half way out the bedroom as once more a Braxton hick's contraction took hold. So much for not painful! Oooh!_

 _She was quiet today, too quiet, but it didn't take a genius to know it was exhaustion that was causing it. Despite his best attempts in convincing her to take maternity leave at 34 weeks she remained determined to continue to work until 37 weeks. He understood her reasons, they made sense but she simply couldn't do the job this heavily pregnant. Yes, she'd gone down to part time but whenever did anyone leave an A &E shift on time? She needed rest not rushing around admin, he knew full well she wasn't spending her shifts in that office when he wasn't there. Not that anyone would back his theory up, they all swore she barely moved but then he was also aware she'd made sure they'd all lie for her. Keeping his eyes on the road as they drove the first lot to the new house, Colette and josh following behind then, he resisted temptation to look over at her._

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at your mums?" Opening her eyes, letting out a yawn, she shakes her head._

 _"_ _No! She has enough on her plate with Peter and Megan. Stop worrying. I can at least make cups of tea" Focussing on the road instead of been drawn into another argument with her, she didn't half frustrate him sometimes._

 _"_ _Hmm. I'd rather you rested." Sighing she rolls her eyes at him, not really feeling up for the same conversation they'd already had countless times this week alone._

 _"_ _I'd rather we'd moved about ten weeks ago. Sometimes you don't get what you want."_

 _Carrying a box of what she assumed was Megan's toys into the bedroom Duffy was sat on the chair, a tone of unbuilt furniture around her, with her eyes shut, one hand on her swollen stomach._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Colette's voice instantly brought her back into the room, her hand falling to her side as she forces herself up from the chair._

 _"_ _Oh, Colette. I didn't see you there. I'm fine, just a Braxton hick's." as if to stop the conversation continuing on the topic of her pregnancy smiles before adding "How are the boys getting on?"_

 _It hadn't escaped her notice that Duffy had successfully managed to keep out of everyone's way for most of the day and she didn't blame her after yesterday. No doubt she was attempting to gain back some of the energy she'd lost the day before._

 _"_ _Yeah fine, I think that's nearly everything over now. Just the furniture to build and that now. Why don't you go for a lie down? The beds aren't built but the couch is in."_

 _"_ _That's good. Oh no, I'm fine. Plus, that will just give Charlie more reason to think I should be at my mothers. Want a cup of tea?" shaking her head insisting she was fine she watches as Duffy leaves the room, heading downstairs to ask the boys._

 _Sometime later the boys were both attempting to build Peters bed, having just completed Megan's and leaving the girls to sort her room._

 _"_ _All prepared for the new baby then?" Looking up at his friend, tools spread out amongst them, he shrugs slightly._

 _"_ _As much as you ever can be I guess." Laughing Josh nods, understanding that feeling._

 _"_ _Very true. When is she due? Can't be that long now."_

 _"_ _5 weeks. Well if she gets that far, both Peter and Megan were born at 38 weeks and she won't make it to that if she keeps working the way she is." Feeling a bit like he'd opened a can of worms he smiles at his old friend once more, attempting to reassure him._

 _"_ _I'm sure she knows her limits Charlie. Trust her. She's not doing anything her doctor hasn't agreed she's capable of. Stop worrying." As Charlie's face seems to relax he brings himself to his feet adding in "I'll just go put these downstairs." Bringing back the now empty cups to the kitchen, where Duffy was standing, she didn't look right, a pained look across her face. Seconds before he gets the chance to question her the look vanishes and a smile takes over as she reaches for the cups._

 _"_ _How's the bed going? Charlie still refusing to read the instructions?" Laughing he nods._

 _"_ _Of course. That would be admitting defeat." Laughing herself now, she shakes her head at him._

 _"_ _If you say so."_

 _It wasn't long later when they heard the glass smash, it echoed around the house so loudly due to the emptiness of it. Charlie's face creased in concern as he quickly got to his feet, not that there was any suggestion anyone was hurt. Still he had to be sure. Following him downstairs his eyes caught sight of Colette leaving Megan's room confirming it must have been Duffy to cause the noise. He was sure she was simply putting something away and was about to get a shock when the three of the rushed into the kitchen but like Charlie he wasn't going to just ignore it. But the second the three of them made it to the kitchen no words needed to be said for them to realise what was happening. She was doubled over, one hand grasping the counter for support as the other remained firmly pressed on her bump. Her eyes were squeezed shut to cope with the pain ripping through her body and it wasn't for another thirty odd seconds before she managed to open them and speak._

 _"_ _My waters have just broken."_


	23. Chapter 23

_Due to the lack of interest in this now this will probably be the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reading_ _?_

 _Seeing the instant panic rising in everyone's eyes she knew someone had to take charge of the situation and it looked like that was going to fall onto her. Stepping forward she places one hand on Duffy's back and the other around her arm to steer her to a more comfortable room. Speaking directly to Duffy as the contraction breaks it's hold over her the pair begin to walk normally through the hall._

 _"_ _Right let's get you through to the living room while the boys find some towels." Allowing Colette to be boss so to speak the pair instantly obeyed her with the same fear still in their eyes. On reaching the living room Colette insists Duffy sits down despite her protests not too as her professional side takes over._

 _"_ _How many contractions have you had?" Trying to get her head round what was happening she couldn't answer that. Shaking her head, she hadn't a clue she'd just assumed they were Braxton hick's which she was constantly getting for over a week. They weren't particularly strong nor coming in any some of pattern. She'd had no reason to believe they were anything or doing anything. Well until that last two. But before she could attempt to explain any of this to her another took hold, a fair bit stronger than the last. "Oooh!" Grabbing the side of the couch, wishing she hadn't agree to sit down, she desperately tries to get into the mind set she knew was essential to cope with labour and not let her mind focus on the fact that this was too soon._

 _Up the stairs both Charlie and Josh were attempting to go through boxes to find towels, but neither were having much luck. Which wasn't helping was Charlie was far too wound up to focus on the task they'd been set._

 _"_ _It's too soon! She's not due for 5 weeks! I told her working those stupid shifts was going to do this." Grabbing the next box beside him Josh reaches out with his other hand to place on Charlie's shoulder. Knowing if he didn't calm down quickly he'd be no help to Duffy the reasons for her going into labour didn't matter. All that mattered was the baby was delivered safely and both mother and child were okay, not to mention they both got to hospital as soon as possible._

 _"_ _You know as well as I do sometimes this just happens. Work probably had nothing to do with it." Before he could argue again, sure with himself that work was to blame, Josh pulled got to his feet the box still in his hand._

 _"_ _I've got them, let's go. Duffy needs all the support she can get from you right now. Not an argument."_

 _By the time, they reached the living room both men could see just how quickly labour was progressing. Duffy was now holding onto the fireplace tightly, her head down moaning in some attempt to cope with the pain. Walking towards her he takes her hands allowing her to place her weight onto him. Not that she spoke a word, instead choosing to let her head fall into his shoulder._

 _"_ _Josh, can you get the car? I think we need to move quickly here." Colette steps toward, talking the towels from Josh, addressing Charlie sternly as she begins to take the towels out from the box._

 _"_ _No Charlie! I've checked her, she's already 7 centimetres dilated. I've phoned an ambulance."_

 _"_ _An ambulance? But that might not get here in time!"_

 _"_ _No I know but there's no guarantee we'd make it on time either."_

 _"_ _But…" was all he managed before Duffy's breathless voice broke the disagreement as she moved from holding onto Charlie to the couch. "Well you both shut up! Ooh!" Getting to the floor as another contraction begins to take hold already she finishes her statement whilst she knew she could. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm not giving birth in that bloody car!" Doing as they both were told the pair instantly shut up as Josh decides to stand outside in wait of the ambulance. Getting to his knees himself he follows her to the couch allowing her to lie against him his back against the couch._

 _Standing outside he kept his eyes on the road in front, hoping to see an ambulance appear before him but doubting strongly that it would arrive before she had the baby. His thoughts seemed to be confirmed when Duffy's voice could loudly be heard yelling "I can't! I need to push!". Just as he was about to give up and head back inside, unsure if he was needed, a familiar sound attracted his attention. Quickly running towards it he meets his two colleagues at the fence, both surprised to see him._

 _"_ _Josh?" opening the fence as he shows both Finn and Comfort into the house._

 _"_ _She's in here, she was very close when I came out."_

 _Close was not the word. As the three paramedics entered the living room they were met with Duffy on the floor, Charlie holding her as he leaned against the couch, whilst Colette instructed her to push. She barely noticed the arrival of Finn and Comfort nor did she hear Finn give Comfort orders before she left to get equipment. With a tight hold of both Charlie's hands as he softly told her she could do it, she lunges herself forward once more to give that final push._

 _Like the morning, the rest of the day happened in a daze. Before Charlie knew it, he was in the back of the ambulance holding his newborn daughter who looked so much like her mother as they tried to keep her temperature up. She was tiny, even for 35 weeks and had already needed help to keep breathing. To make matters more complicated Duffy had a retained placenta and desperately needed to be in hospital before she started to bleed out. Before he knew it, he was in the familiar building letting people he knew and trusted take over both of their care. With Duffy been rushed one way for urgent surgery and his daughter been rushed to NICU to get the help that was unavoidable due to her rushed appearance into the world. Who he should be with he didn't know, this wasn't supposed to happen this way. He seemed to be standing above his daughter for a lifetime watching her small chest rise and fall before he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice telling him everything was going to be fine._


	24. Chapter 24

I've finally started the sequel to this fiction, Chapter one has been posted under the title Singing in the Rain :)


End file.
